Your Song
by Jet Classics
Summary: Allen Walker is a world famous music producer who finds all of the world's best top artist. However, he used to be a musician himself, but quit a few years ago soon after Road Camelot-the first person he made famous-and Allen went separate ways. Now, it's Lenalee's turn to make a recording contract with D.G.M Records. But Lenalee is starting to fall in love with Allen! And Road is-
1. Dream On

**-|*Dream On*|-**

* * *

Lenalee took the microphone from Johnny, offering him a smile and quiet thank you. She loved karaoke night at SciencePlay. The name was strange for a club, but it was the best in town and there's no way there was any other club better than this one. Licking her lips, she smiled and handed Johnny the piece of paper with her choice of song. He nodded and Lenalee walked up on stage, earning a long, loud applause from the audience. She was a regular singer here after all. SciencePlay used her for entertainment for five days a week and karaoke night was just for fun. Only, she had to sing one song and that's it for the night.

She held the mic up to her lips and waited for the music to start playing. In the meantime, Lenalee observed the crowd. There was a lot of people entire club was normally filled on Saturday night, but hey, that's to be expected. There were plenty of high schoolers and college kids. There were many new faces and there were many recognizable faces as well. Of course Komui and Reever were here, but she also found Miranda.

The music started up. Lenalee waited for a few seconds until she finally began singing.

"Once upon a time there was a girl.  
You wouldn't really call her typical.  
Had her own definition of cool.  
She lived in her own world."

Lenalee started out fast to match the original. It was one of her favorites. She knew it by heart ever since she first heard it in high school. It was the hit song that started Road Camelot.

"She had her own style, her own rules.  
She played along like it was usual.  
Nobody really even knew her name.  
Her life was just one big game."

Lenalee waved at Komui and Reever, but she was a little embarrassed at how overdramatic Komui was being while she sang-hooting and hollering, clapping and fist-pumping. He was sometimes way _too _supportive.

"She's got her head up in the clouds.  
Sharada, sharada.  
Don't know when she'll come down.  
Sharada, sharada."

"She can't get to bed.  
Sharada, sharada.  
She got this song stuck in her head.  
Her head (She's got this song stuck in her head.)"

Lenalee went around the stage, playfully dancing around by basically shaking her hips, but not much. She wasn't a professional dancer and she hardly knew any dance moves, so that was basically the best she could do for dancing.

"Dreaming all day-that's all she did.  
Ever since she was a little kid.  
All of the teachers thought that she was slow.  
She was jus dreaming about her show."

Lenalee's smiled widened.

"And when they told her she was delirious  
She didn't care she's just oblivious.  
She likes to make everyone curious.  
One day she's going to be famous!"

That's exactly what Lenalee kept telling herself, too. One day, one day soon, she'll be famous. Somehow, some way. Lenalee just hoped it was someday soon. She's been waiting for the perfect chance since she was just a child and this song inspired and motivated her in high school. Road Camelot was her female celebrity idol, but Allen Walker was her male idol. Walker is a producer, songwriter, and he owns Lenalee's favorite record agency. Walker and his company has found a lot of famous singers that are now the biggest thing and are living it large. Road Camelot was the first person he made a star. But here's the big catch, Allen Walker used to be a famous singer himself!

"She gots her head up in the clouds.  
Sharada, sharada.  
Don't know when she'll come down.  
Sharada, sharada."

"She can't get to bed.  
Shrada, sharada.  
She's got this song stuck in her head.  
Her head (She's got this song stuck in her head.)"

Lenalee studied the club again. At the snack bar she found a familiar face, although she's never met him before. He had white hair, a white beard with sideburns traveling up te side of his face. He had two spikes-oddly enough-on each side of his head and they were made out of his hair... The old man was the only one not jumping around or jamming to the music, but he had a small smile on his face and very serious eyes. There was only flashing lights from the stage and with a bright white light glaring into Lenalee's violet eyes, it was a miracle she could see anyone off the stage and in the crowd. But this guy...

"Sharada, sharada, sharada.  
Sharada, sharada, sharada.  
Sharada, sharada, sharada, da, da, da.  
Sharada, sharada, sharada."

"She gots her head up in the clouds.  
Sharada, sharada.  
Don't know when she'll come down.  
Sharada, sharada."

"She can't get to bed.  
Sharada, sharada.  
She's got this song stuck in her head.  
Her head, her he-e-ead!"

He was sitting in a chair, leaning against the bar table, and watching Lenalee intently. His hands folded over his knee and that smile got bigger and brighter with every second.

"She gots her head up in the clouds.  
Sharada, sharada.  
Don't know when she'll come down.  
Sharada, sharada."

"She can't get to bed.  
Sharada, sharada.  
She's got this song stuck in her head.  
Her head, her head... her head."

As the music died down and the flashing lights stopped, the club became dimly lit with red and orange colors. Lenalee gazed at the blonde-haired man. As Lenalee walked off the stage and headed backstage, the person stood up and started walking through the crowd. Lenalee couldn't keep up and he wsa swallowed by the crowd. She searched from behind the curtains, but before she got the chance to find him someone poked her shoulder and distracted her. Nevertheless, she turned around. Komui automatically embraced her and Lenalee hugged him back.

"Lenalee, you were great!" Komui exclaimed.

"You were so good, Lenalee! It had to have been your best performance yet!" Miranda remarked.

"Thanks, guys!" Lenalee replied cheerfully, looking at Miranda. "Miranda, you should really go up there tonight. You have a wonderful voice and there's still a spot left open."

Miranda violently shook her head, shrieking. "N-no! I can't! I can't! I'll only mess it up, Lenalee! I will only make a fool of myself or break something or ruin the show!"

Lenalee sighed, putting her hands on Miranda's shoulders and staring deep into her brown eyes. "Miranda, you are a great singer. Put some faith in yourself. You know the words to many songs and you got the talent to be a singer." Said Lenalee.

"B-but Len-Lenalee, you-you're so much be-better than me!"

Lenalee was honored that Miranda thought she had a beautiful voice, but Miranda was just as good as Lenalee. It made Lenalee so mad that Miranda would doubt her singing abilities, but then, Lenalee guessed it was just Miranda's nerves. She was a very skittish and anxious person whereas Lenalee was eager and confident. Miranda was convinced she was a complete failure and had little courage or confidence. The only thing she thinks she can do right is take care of her grandfather clock at home, but Lenalee knows Miranda can sing. She can hit some high notes Lenalee only wished she could. Lenalee will find a way to help her friend become famous.

"Excuse me, Lenalee Lee?" a raspy, scratchy voice asked, causing everyone to turn around and look at the old man Lenalee saw at the snack bar earlier.

"Yes?" Lenalee asked.

"Hello, I'm Sammo Han Won from D.G.M Star Records. Lately a few of our agents have been coming to this club and we all agree that you are immensely talented." Won said, offering Lenalee a card and a small, black envelope with D.G.M Star Records written on it in gold. "The Company is holding private auditions for singers and bands. There will be a lot of competition and several judges-both agents and stars that are from the Agency-and I would like to invite you to our singing auditions, Miss. Lee."

Lenalee gasped, proudly taking both the card and envelope, staring at Won for a long time-speechless. Won only smiled. "Can I look forward to seeing you there?"

"YES!" Lenalee screamed, covering her mouth almost immediately, but Won's smile never died. "I mean, yes, of course. I just have a few questions. Umm, first, can my friend Miranda audition, too? She's really good. I mean it."

Won looked at Miranda. Said person appeared to be panicking and her eyes wandered around as she held back a squeal.

"N-no! Len-Lenalee, I lo-ove singing, but it's only-only a hobby! Just a hob-hobby! I don-don't want to-to be fa-fa-fa-fa-famous!" Miranda shouted.

"But Miranda... Fine. Can Miranda at least come with me then? For support?" Lenalee asked.

Won nodded. "All the information for any other questions you may have should be in that envelope and if there isn't any answers to your questions then just call that number. You'll be connected with Bak Chang or myself. It's unlikely that anyone else will answer the phone." he explained.

"O-okay. Thank you very much. I really appreciate this. Words can't begin to describe how I feel right now." Lenalee said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at the auditions then." Won replied, waiting for Lenalee to respond before walking off.

Lenalee turned to her brother and Miranda, a smile as big as Mount Everest on her face. For a moment she just stood there, staring at them. Lenalee has finally gotten the opportunity she's been looking for since she was a child. She has the chance to become famous, to make a reputation. Excitement, eagerness, and anticipation filled her as she squealed, jumping up and down and hugging both Miranda and Komui.

"I can't believe this! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this? On my God, pinch me I must be dreaming!"

"Read the letter, Lenalee! Read it now!" Komui exclaimed.

"Oh, right."

Lenalee opened the black envelope and took a deep breath. She pulled out a few pieces of paper and found the letter. Both Miranda and Komui stood behind her, reading over her shoulders. Lenalee could feel Komui squeezing her arms tightly and Miranda clinging onto her other arm like it was a lifeline. It was like she was worried this was a prank or something and who knows, it could have been, but Lenalee was going to make sure it wasn't. The letter looked authentic.

_**D.G.M Star Records is holding private auditions for one day only. You have been chosen as one of the select few to come perform for the Agency. You will choose three songs. One for the first audition and if three or more judges deem you worthy and talented enough to sing another song you will go to the second stage of the audition. Unlike the first stage you will sing a different song from a different artist. This time five or more judges must pass you to the third and final round. The same rules apply for the third round-different song, different artist. The judges will discuss all third-round contenders' auditions after everyone has performed and will get back to you. You are allowed to bring instruments to help you perform. For those who do not wish to bring their instruments we will offer you a selection of instruments to choose from if you so desire. You are also allowed to bring music on a CD or video cassette. You are also allowed to sing without any music in the background.**_

_**This is an opportunity for singers and bands to have a chance at being famous, but there are rules you must follow. Any crazy, silly, ridiculous stunts or actions taken will have you disqualified. This will NOT be on TV, but there will be cameras recording all auditions for later viewing. Any physical violence will have you thrown out and only get you disqualified from the auditions. During auditions you must be dressed in appropriate clothing.**_

_**Auditions will be held Wednesday, April 3, starting at 7:00 AM and ending at 12:00 AM (midnight). You must be registered by 12:00 PM for your audition and there will be no other day to audition for D.G.M Star Records. No exceptions. The place auditions are being held is at D.G.M Star Records' Facility, in building 4, in Mater. The judges will be waiting in room # 3B on the second floor. Instruments will be held in room # 4A. All participants will be waiting in the following rooms: The Lobby, room #'s 6A,7A,8A, 3C,5C, and 2D, and the halls. In order to get into the auditions you must bring your ticket. Without it you will not be given access to the building. All other guidelines are in the papers in the envelope. Please read over them and D.G.M Star Records is looking forward to seeing you.**_

_**Best of luck!  
**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Allen Walker**_

"Well, that was rather brief and explanatory." Komui muttered.

"But it doesn't explain what the auditions are for." Lenalee uttered, reading through all the papers. "I mean, I'm proud to have been chosen, but what will I be auditioning for? That's a vital fact they should have mentioned."

"They're a music Agency. It's likely there's a recording contract involved."

"Maybe... I guess I'll read all the papers and write down questions as I go along. I want to know what I'm getting myself into." Lenalee said sternly, but a smile graced her lips the entire time.

* * *

Allen sighed, staring at his the list of all the selected singers and bands that had been offered to come audition. He wondered how many people would show up and how many would be disqualified. This wasn't the first time they've held private auditions for recording contracts and training singers' voices and abilities, so he knew what crazy things may happen. He tried making his letter to the chosen people very curt and explicit. It was mostly rules and guidelines, and the details, for the auditions. He's learned to make sure he had everything in it and make it very clear to them what they can or cannot do. However, this will be the first time he'll be judging the participants face-to-face and not from another room and watching them on the cameras. He'll make more decisions this time and he'll express his opinions. He planned on being very truthful, positive, and blunt, and he's going to give criticism and advice. He won't go for any nonsense. This was the music business and it's tough to get in it. Some people make it look easy, and for some it's extremely easy to get into, but for others it's difficult.

"What are you looking for this time, Allen?"

Allen looked up from his list and stared at the familiar redhead. He knew this redhead for a long time and it was also because of Allen he had got the fame he wanted. It's been a few years since the fiery-haired friend entered the music world and Allen knew this guy was going to stick around for a long time.

"I'm not looking for anything in particular, Lavi. You should know that." Allen said, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes as the air conditioner from above blew fresh, cold, welcoming air onto him. "Why would you ask that?"

"This is the first time you are going to be judging in person. That's why. You must be looking for something this year." Lavi remarked, getting off the red couch and pacing around the room until he was beside Allen. He slammed his hand on the table, scrutinizing Allen, a mere inch away from his face. "You're trying to find someone who can surpass _her_. Am I right?"

Allen's eyes shot open and Lavi smirked, knowing he hit the bullseye. Allen narrowed his eyes. It was too bad the bullseye was also a sensitive topic for Allen. Allen pushed Lavi away and shot him a threatening look that warned Lavi he was ready to let his fist make physical contact with Lavi's jaw. After a moment, Allen sighed and regained his calm demeanor, blinking away his tiredness.

"There's a lot of talent out there, but I intend to find the best. One day, I will find someone who can... Lavi, I am merely doing my job. I search for upcoming artists and I prepare them for fame. I produce music and make singers stars. That's all I do. None of this is connected to _her_. I enjoy what I do. Music is my passion." Allen said firmly.

"Really?" Lavi asked raising his eyebrow in inquiry. "Then why did you quit?"

Allen shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"You never do."

"Look, Lavi, I'm done singing. That's final."

Lavi stared at Allen for a long time. When Allen rubbed his eyes and stood up, slipping his jacket on and turned off his desk lamp, Allen left the room and Lavi followed. He knew Allen was going home. It was late and way past both their bedtimes. Lavi also let the subject drop. Allen quit singing a long time ago and he knew that as long as what's irking Allen continues to haunt him, he'll never come back as a musician.

Lavi was searching for someone special this year too. Someone who could help his friend. Lavi owed Allen, and the had a specific idea in mind to return the favor. The guy needed peace of mind. In Lavi's opinion he thinks Allen needs to get laid and get wild, or high. But Allen tends to stay away from alcohol and he wasn't a sex-craved bastard. He didn't even care much about the money he earns. Drugs like tobacco or illegal drugs like meth or cocaine was also a major no-no for Allen. Allen Walker was a clean and honest person. He deserved so much, but never got it because something happened a few years back. That's why a change was necessary.

"Good night, Lavi." Allen muttered.

"See ya later, beansprout."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

**Alright, new story. As of now I have no intentions of other pairings other than RoadxAllen and LenaleexAllen. Also, there may be M rated content later on, so watch for that. I hope you guys will enjoy this story like my other ones! Please review to let me know what you think and you know, the usual... Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks! **

**Warning: Story title may change.**

* * *

**Song: Sharada by Skye Sweetnam**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man!**


	2. What Dreams Are Made Of

**-|*What Dreams Are Made Of*|-**

* * *

Allen sighed. "None of them have the talent I was looking for."

"So what do we do? Tell them all no?" Lavi said, a little too harshly.

"No. We can't do that." Allen mumbled, surveying the singers sitting down across the room. "They have wonderful voices, but honestly I don't think they'll last long. None of them have the passion."

"Tch, the only thing these fucking idiots have passion for is fame and money." Kanda grumbled.

"I thought there would be a lot more people auditioning." Bak whispered.

"I heard half the people we invited didn't make it here in time. We did offer people invitations from all over the country." Lala said, studying the final contenders. "But I agree, Allen. None of them have the soul for this. None of them will last long."

Allen nibbled on his pen, tapping his foot. This was not a hard decision, no, not at all, but he couldn't just tell everyone no. There's a reason he held the auditions, but normally there was one person that always stuck out. Someone that had real talent and had the voice to go far in the music. This year he saw none of that. He was almost tempted to get a new list of the people that never made it there today, but that was against the rules. To become an artist you had to have versatility. It had to be one of these people here. He'll just have to go scavenging for a person with the 'It' he was looking and hoping for this year.

"So... who gets the contract, Allen?" Marie asked.

Allen tossed his pen on the table. It was midnight. He hadn't had any sleep in two days and he was extremely tired. He had to get to work at four in the morning and he still won't be home until 1:00 AM as of right now. He really didn't want to claim the winner. His only reason for being one of the judges this year no longer pertains to the bunch left over. This wasn't much like Allen, but he didn't give a hoot about who won the contract.

He slid on his jacket and stood up, drinking the last of his water. "I don't care. You don't ahve to give the contract to any of them or you could give them all one. Do whatever you like." Allen said, then hastily left.

"What's with Walker?" Bak asked, blinking away his shock.

Lavi shrugged. "I think he's just disappointed."

"Excuse me, Bak." Won said, poking his head through the door Allen left open.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Won." Bak told him, then he eyed the musicians. "Miss. Mary Sue on the end was the best this year in my opinion. We can just give her the contract."

"Fine with me." Lavi muttered.

"I think that's our best choice." Anita said.

"Very well." Marie uttered, standing up. "Anyone disagree?"

None of the judges objected to Bak's decision. Thus, Marie and Anita went to break the news to everyone while the rest of the judges got out of their seats, not bothering with pushing them in since they were in school and weren't going to get scolded for not doing so. Lavi dug his hands into his pockets, exiting the room rather quickly, and with Kanda not far behind.

"Hey, Lavi, can I ask you a question?" Won inquired, catching both entertainers as they left the Judging Room.

Lavi grinned, nodding as Won approach the two young, well-fit men. Kanda held a look of irritation, which was a wonder he could hold such a cold and brutal expression with how tired he was. He was in a terrible, well, he was in a worse moon than usual. He felt like being a bigger jackass and much harsher tonight, and he wanted to get to bed, but Lavi was blocking his way. Tired was an under-exaggeration. Under normal circumstance the ebony-haired drummer would happily kick Lavi's ass out of the way, but he had absolutely no energy to do so, no matter how much he'd like to see the bunny's face plant into the hard floor.

"Did a young lady named Lenalee Lee come audition today?" Won asked.

Lavi stared at Won vacantly. The only hint of life from he fiery-haired man was his slanted eyebrows and the shaking of his mysterious eye patch. His tongue glided over his lips, moisting the dehydrated skin as name after name soared through his mind endlessly until he arrived to Miss. Mary Sue-FYI, not her real name, but it was the nickname all the judges gave her after her first audition and oh, she was major flirt. In each audition she flirted with Lavi, Kanda, _and _Allen; now that's bad. It was like cheating on your boyfriend even though he's standing right there in front of him.

"No. The name don't ring a bell, and only Allen read the entire list of all participants. Why?" Lavi answered, finally taking a step forward and giving Kanda enough room to dash out of the Judges' Room and into the hall, but he walked so fast he got dizzy. Ultimately, he leaned against the wall to make it seem like he was fine and was just sticking around for the hell of it. "Were you expecting her to come?"

"Yes, she was supposed to come for the auditions. Several agents recommended her, including myself. I don't understand why she wouldn't show up." Won said.

Lavi raised a curious brow. "Really?"

"A lot of these losers were recommended by your agents and I nearly went deaf today because of your damn judgements. A lot of them could work for a prison." Kanda growled.

"How do you get that?"

"Their "singing" is so terrible they could make any criminal regret committing a crime and go clean once they're freed."

"Wow, Yuu, were they that bad this time?" Lavi whistled.

Kanda glared at Lavi. It wasn't as mighty or fierce as you would expect it to be, but the coldness was scary enough that you'd wanna crawl under a rock and become a hermit for the rest of your life. Think about all the dreams he's crushed with that look alone! Even anyone got a word out of him other than no then that goes to show just how incredibly shrilly, sickening, and scornful your voice is. Unless Kanda actually liked your voice and actually commented on it.

"Well, maybe the girl has a shot for next year. Allen's made it clear there aren't any exceptions for being late." Lavi said, shrugging uncaringly as he trotted down the hall.

* * *

Lenalee rubbed her temples as she paced back and forth in front of D.G.M Star Records. She was really angry, but also upset. She missed the auditions the day before. Now she had to find a way to get in the Agency and find someone important and talk to them. She had a very good explanation, truly, she did. Komui was sick and Lenalee was taking care of him, but Miranda was also very ill. Truthfully, she didn't regret making the choice to stay home and take care of them. There was no way they'd live the day without someone watching over them and none of their friends were free take her place until noon. By then Lenalee was too late for registering for the auditions. Even so, Komui and Miranda's health meant more to her than some audition. There would be other chances, she knew that, but probably not any as good as this. That's why she couldn't let this pass by. She had to get into the Agency and she had to speak with someone. Anyone. Even if she can't get a contract or a record, Lenalee had to try. Actually, no. Lenalee wasn't going to take no for an answer!

Taking a deep breath, Lenalee turned and faced the tall building before her. The walk to the front door was only one step and a yank... That wouldn't really count as a walk then, would it? Either way, she took that step and yanked the glass door open. Blissful, cool air immediately hugged her body and she escaped the hot, boiling, dry air from outside. Her heels clicked against the tiled floor that had an abstract design with black and gray. The room was a hot tomato red with polished black on the door frames. Elegance could easily describe the inside. There was a lot of space, Lenalee noted.

Lenalee walked forward, her shoes continuing to click with every step. It was so quiet and anyone she passed was practically whispering. When she got to the front desk she folded her hands on top of the thick wood. It was a nice dark brown that matched the Lobby perfectly despite being the odd color out.

"Hello, my name is Len-"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary rudely interrupted.

"Uh, no."

"Then please leave."

Lenalee frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "But I would like to make an appointment, Ma'am."

For the first time, the employee on the other side of the desk raised her head, a bored expression plastered on her face. The first thing Lenalee realized about her, though, was the big zit on her forehead. She wasn't rude and thus, didn't stare. Her light brown hair was nicely put up with two chop sticks-so it seemed-and her one-shade darker eyes studied Lenalee.

"With whom, may I ask?" the girl asked.

"Uhh, errr..." Well, that's one thing Lenalee hadn't thought about. Who was she supposed to make an appointment with? There's no way they'd let someone like her meet Allen Walker, but that would be way cool. Even so, Lenalee wasn't going to put faith in pointless expectations that would only later be disappointed. She needed to aim lower, but she had to stay near Walker's main department... Bak Chang was directly under Walker, sort of like his right hand man, but that might be aiming too high still... Also, she needs to see someone about her vocal talent... Noise Marie was a special agent, very close to Walker's main music department, and he's got what people call Angel Gifted Ears. A ridiculous name, but hey, that wasn't too low or too high of an aim. Maybe she should stick with Won, though... But he's just an assistant. "Is it possible for me to speak with Sammo Han Won?"

"He's in a meeting right now."

"Okay... Can I wait for him or something?"

"Look, this Agency is always on a tight schedule. If you want to speak with anyone with an office, an adviser, or assistant, or otherwise similar, you must make an appointment and they have to approve of it, not me. I can leave a message, but that's all."

Lenalee mentally rolled her eyes. Why is it so hard to make an appointment or get into a place if it's not a store? Geez.

"Who's this, Sachiko?"

Lenalee and the girl turned their heads, discovering a familiar red-haired man not be much older than Lenalee. A big, goofy grin was forever on his face and one eye was hidden by a black eye patch. One golden hoop earring was hanging from his left ear and his red hair was wild, all over the place. That is, before he ran his hands through his hair. He seemed laid back and easygoing to Lenalee, but she already knew that was completely true because he was a famous singer. Mentioning what Agency he's from really shouldn't be necessary.

Lenalee smiled as he approached her, hands folded behind his head. He watch Lenalee with great interest, and it was even two seconds later before Lavi could describe Lenalee and her beauty in a five page essay if he so desired. He made sure to get every juicy detail from Lenalee, though. She was prettier than most girls he's stuck to stick around with.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Lavi greeted.

"Hi, Lavi." Lenalee replied casually, earning a small look of confusion from Lavi, but that soon disappeared.

"Well, aren't you special." Lavi muttered. "So what'cha doing here?"

"You actually care?"

Lavi inspected her again, grin widening. "Sure I do. I need something to do anyway. My pal Al is a tad busy and I got nothing fun to do. I hate it when he has his meetings. So what'd ya want?"

"She's trying to get in to see someone. Either she's a crazed fan-"

"I'm a damn singer, _Sachiko_! If you would have listened to me, and I ain't leaving until I see someone." Lenalee hissed.

Lavi chuckled. The ladies stared at him oddly, but he merely shrugged it off. "Do blame Sachiko. She's only doing her orders. Allen wasn't in the best mood this morning and gave Sachiko strict orders not to let anyone pass the Lobby. Guess you're not getting in today, sorry." Lavi said.

"Well, don't apologize. Either I get permission to enter or I barge in." Lenalee said indignantly, crossing her arms and huffing. "I just want to see someone and sing to them."

Lavi hummed thoughtfully, grabbing Lenalee's wrist as she began to walk past him. She glared at him and forced Lavi's hand to release her, but the next two steps she took made her bump into someone with a hard, firm, muscular chest. She looked up, finding yet another star-Kanda Yuu. Do you have any idea how hard it was for someone not to get excited and jumpy and ecstatic when you're not only in your dream work place, but also in front of your favorite celebrities? She definitely isn't as wild as some people, but it was still hard to contain her excitement. However, she was here on business. But she had to admit, up close and in person, Kanda was really hot. So was Lavi. She wondered if Allen was as good-looking and attractive as these two.

"Excuse me." Lenalee said, trying to move past him, but he grabbed her wrist like Lavi recently did. His grip was stronger and his hands must've turned to stone, because he wouldn't budge! She struggled pointlessly to get free. "Dammit! Let me go!"

Kanda scowled. "Leave." he said sharply and curtly.

"I can't!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I need to sing for someone. I was supposed to be at the auditions for D.G.M, but I had to miss it. My brother and my best friend were sick and no one would watch them. Got a problem with that? I'm warning you I got one nasty kick! Let me go." Lenalee said, stopping her struggle and glaring at Kanda. "I will kick you. I don't care if you're handsome or famous."

Like Lavi, Kanda held a confused and slightly amused expression, but just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Although, he never released Lenalee.

"Do you have the black envelope?" Lavi asked, pushing Kanda to the side.

"Yeah." Lenalee muttered, digging through her purse until she found it. She gave it to Lavi. "Here. Sammo Han Won gave it to me."

Lavi gently took the envelope. Instantly he knew it was authentic. People from the past who tried getting into the Agency faked their letters with a white envelope because none of them knew that it was actually black. Even if they had the right color you could immediately notice the difference between the envelope creases. D.G.M's envelopes had their widest fold on the front-like most others-but the top corner was also folded forward and that's how they glued it in the place. In other words, that pointed corner at the top wasn't there. That's all all the folds were. When Lavi took out the letter out, his eye scanned the entire sheet and found it all in Allen's handwriting without a doubt. Allen had the best penmanship Lavi's ever seen, and it was even better than his grampa's, and there was no one who could copy Allen's calligraphy _absolutely perfectly_ because it was so decent. Lavi was still trying, but failed each time. Although, not many people would be able to notice the nano-size differences Lavi could see.

"This is Allen's penmanship, and the envelope is an original D.G.M Star Records'." Lavi said, handing it back to Lenalee. "But that also gives us more reason to not let you in. You missed the auditions and as the paper says, _no exceptions_ for being tardy. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait awhile before you can come back. The Agency has to give you time to "clean up your act" and learn how to manage your time."

Lenalee narrowed her eyes. She's never late. Never, never, never. As long as nothing happens to roads or there's no traffic or someone doesn't get sick, then she's always there on time.

"Uh, first of all," Lenalee said, a little too snidely as she put one finger up. "I wasn't tardy. I didn't show up at all." Another finger rose and Lavi was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing at how proud Lenalee sounded for not being tardy. "Second, my best friend and my brother both very sick and no one would watch them for me because they were busy or whatever. So I'm sorry that I have a big enough heart to take care of the people I love. Third of all, l am not leaving until I see someone in the main department. Got it hotshot?" Lenalee poked Lavi in the chest repeatedly as if it were to prove her point.

Lavi rubbed away the hardly-there sore in his chest and laughed right in her face. "Girl, you got some spunk. What's your name, babe?"

"Lenalee Lee. Now, if I don't get the permission I'm going to walk right down that hall over there and there's nothing you guys can do about it."

"We have security. They can easily take your skinny ass out of here." Kanda said harshly.

Lavi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then eyed Lenalee's doll-perfect face. His goofy grin widened with each second. Won told him yesterday he had saw Lenalee sing and that he personally invited her to the auditions. He guessed Lenalee's reason was good enough. Besides, that whole no exceptions nonsense meant nothing to Lavi. For Pete's sake, Lavi breaks the rules all the time. There isn't any fun in life if you aren't willing to break the rules the rules are never that big or important.

"I say we give her a shot, Yuu." Lavi chirped.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda shouted, attempting to punch Lavi, but missed. "And I'm not going with any of your damn ideas. For all we know she could have stolen that!"

"For all we know you could be a girl."

Kanda was red with anger as he tried to hit Lavi once more, but missed again. "One of these days I'm going to kill you."

Lavi disregarded the last comment. He snatched Lenalee's wrist and yanked her as he guided her to the elevator. Sachiko was shouting someone about everyone she should or needed to see being in a meeting and that, and quote, "Mr. Walker doesn't want to see anyone today unless it's in his schedule!". Lavi merely acted as though he never heard it. Kanda, for whatever unknown reason, tailed behind them at a reasonable distance... Now if only the elevators were a few feet wider.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Kanda, seeing Lavi's dangerous look.

"Lenalee, how good do you think you are?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee smiled. "I think I'm great. But it's not my opinion that counts, now is it? And that's why I'm here."

Lavi's grin multiplied tenfold. When the elevator bell _dinged _and the metal doors slid open, Lavi dashed out and took a sharp right. Kanda quickly followed, this time, though, he was dragging Lenalee along. After so long she made him let go and walked on her own, taking in all of her surroundings. There were several sturdy stands with vases, flowers, plants, lamps, and other items that were extravagant and way past Lenalee's yearly salary. There were pictures of past musicians and present-day artists that are really popular. She hoped one day she'd be on these walls.

"Yo, Lena, baby, just go with what I do, kay? You have my back, I have yours. If you want to get in, or at least get a shot, then you're going to have to do with whatever I want." Lavi said, almost incomprehensibly.

"Baka Usagi, what are you doing?" Kanda grounded.

Lenalee glanced at Kanda. The guy was pretty disturbed right now. Was something wrong? Well, whatever it was, Lenalee didn't care too much. As self-centered as it sounded, she only cared that she was going to get what she wants... Somehow. But it was Lavi helping her and he didn't even know her. He didn't even know if Lenalee could sing. Despite the facts, he was eager to get this going-evidentally. So, Lenalee concluded, he wanted to see Lenalee make a fool of herself if she was bad for his own humor, or he wanted her to be good to... Who knows? Claim he was the one to bring her in or something. Lenalee was convinced he wanted to see her break and fall more than anything.

"You got a plan or something?" Lenalee asked uncertainly.

"Hell no. We're just gonna wing it."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better."

"Hey, you wanted to see someone, right?" Lavi asked, and Lenalee nodded. "So follow me and if you're good, you got a sure way to get in. I'm very persuasive... Just don't screw up and you better be good. Real good. I mean, not good, but extraordinary."

Lenalee exhaled in exasperation. THere was no pressure at all. How could there be? A superstar that her favourite celebrity discovered tried kicking her out-so it seemed to Lenalee-then after she handed him the Invite and mentioned Won and told him her name, something went through his mind and he was taking her somewhere. Then he tells her to do what he wants, then says he's going to wing it, and then turns around and tells her she better be extraordinary. Or what? Or else he'll do something to her?

* * *

Allen dug through his pocket until he found his pack of gum. He listened as Bak told about the financial circumstances pertaining to the company, the musicians, their insurance, the money they had for equipment, and-wait for it-the money they needed for repairs because of Kanda's temper and his tantrums, Lavi with his costly and unwanted pranks, and Allen's appetite. Actually, there was a whole lot more than that.

"Don't forget Lavi new album. It's his biggest release yet. In total that will be at least... 40, 50, thousand dollars." Allen interjected.

"Why so much?" Bak asked incredulously.

"It's his biggest release, I said. Besides, for what's left to do this month, I say that's pretty cheap. If it comes out the way I trust it will, then the profits for his new two-disc album should be somehwere around the millions, possibly billions. Don't forget we get 33 percent of his profits. When his contract ends and we get a new one, that might be bumped up to 38 or 42 percent." Allen said.

"You better hope so." Fou unnecessarily added.

Allen fingered his 24 piece pack of gum in his pocket. He blinked away some intrusive drowsiness, covering his mouth as he yawned. He took two pieces of mint flavored gum, unwrapped the paper concealing them, and put them in his mouth. It took exactly 13 seconds until his gum turned moist and juicy, the minty juice be absorbed by his taste buds as he silently chewed. He then put all traces of his gum back into his pocket and picked up his pen, softly tapping it on the desk.

"Then we have to discuss the equipment and the old recording studio. We need a ne-" Bak was interrupted by the doors slamming open. When they banged against the walls-probably leaving a few marks and chipping the wall-everyone jumped, startled, pale, and their hearts were thumping in their chests as they all turned to see Lavi power-walking into the room. He immediately set his eye on Allen and walked right over to him, moving along the circular table. Unsurely and a little scared herself, Allen saw a girl with pigtails hesitantly come in as well. Oddly enough, Kanda strode into the room, but with a grunt and aggravation clear as day.

"Lavi, what are you doing? How many times to I have to tell you to-"

"Allen!" Lavi bellowed, slamming his hands on the table and meeting Allen's eye. "I have something important to say."

Allen sat back in his chair, wishing the cushions would swallow him now. He wasn't too sure about hearing what Lavi had to say. He has that peculiar, not-a-good-sign, dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"It can wait. We're having a meeting and it's significant and urgent. I don't have time for silly games, Lavi." Allen said, slight anger glimmering in his eyes. If the droopy eyes were anything to go by, Lavi knew that Allen was tired more than anything. In fact, Lavi knows this is the third day in a row he hadn't gotten any sleep. Allen's been working very hard lately and being a judge for the auditions did little help. "Get out now."

"Allen, someone is here to see you." Lavi muttered.

Allen's eyes changed direction and he examined the woman that entered the room with Lavi and Kanda. Black hair with a seemingly green tint under the right lighting. Her eyes looked like newly blossomed lavenders in the spring. In those eyes he saw self-respect and certainty, and they were wide with amazement. Wonder filled those orbs. He also couldn't help but notice how lovely she smiled and she was a pure medium between being confident and timid. Being a man, Allen unconsciously took note of how amazing her figure was. He was sheepish about that tid bit.

He looked at Lavi, stony-faced. "I told everyone I was absolutely not going to see anyone today. Therefore, she must leave. I am sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule and I would like to get everything done so I can get some sleep."

"But she came all this way! She's from... from... Where are you from?" Lavi asked, facing Lenalee.

"Mater. I live on Gatekeeper Street."

"That's closer than I expected... But still, she came all this way! A total of 17 minutes and 43 seconds and that's including traffic! And Won requested she come audition for us yesterday, but she couldn't mak-"

"Stop right there, Lavi. There's no exceptions if she missed the audition or for not being registered. Now, if she had been registered and had to leave in the meantime, then tat would be understandable. I can't be lenient every time! I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're going to have to wait for at least six months." Allen said, blowing a bubble with his gum. "I apologize, but rules are rules and they're placed for a reason. Please leave."

"But I can't wait six more months! I've been waiting for years for this opportunity!" Lenalee cried.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Please leave or I will hav-"

Lavi covered Allen's mouth and rolled his eye. Allen flailed his arms around, trying to get Lavi to let go and shouting out commands no one could understand. Lavi chuckled and waited. It took some time, but not long, for Allen to stop struggling. And when that happened, Lavi let him go. "We'll just wait outside until the meeting's done. Okay?" Lavi uttered.

"Lavi, I cannot not-"

Lavi cut Allen off by clutching Allen's chair and pushing it around the room until he got to the hall. Groans and grunts were disregarded and Allen tightly griped his chair, looking up at Lavi with undying rage.

"Come on, Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, then ran off toward the nearest studio.

"Lavi! Stop this right now! I was in an important meeting and you-"

"Lavi, don't you think you're going to far?" Lenalee asked, running after them.

"Hell no!"

"... If you say so."

"Should we follow them?" Marie asked.

"And get into whatever trouble Lavi has in store? No, I'd rather not." Bak grumbled.

The rest agreed, sighing, and putting all of their papers away. "We can meet again at lunch break and whenever we have out independent break intervals we should head to Walker and report everything to him. He'll eventually email us all news we all need to know. Thank you for your time." Bak added.

Allen nearly fell out of his chair when Lavi came to an abrupt halt in the music lounge, as Lavi calls it, where there's nothing but instruments, microphones, speakers, and a small built-in stage around the center of the room. Actually, it looked more like a wooden catwalk, minus all the fancy lighting. The carpet was a dark brown and the walls were a fiery color, but more of orange than red, therefore, the walls looked nothing like Lavi's messy hair.

Allen pulled his white fedora down, squeezing his eyes closed as he took a few deep, uneven, irritated, yet calm breaths. When he opened them, he tried to get out of his chair, but Lavi pushed him back down. In turn, Allen glared at Lavi.

"I don't have time for this." Allen whispered.

"Look, Mr. Walker," Lenalee said, stepping in front of Allen. "I'm sorry about all this and that I didn't make the audition yesterday, but if you give me a minute of your time I can convince you I have the talent to make it in this industry... I think... I _know _I deserve the chance."

Allen inspected Lenalee and that strong glint of hope sparkling in those dark, beautiful spring lavender eyes. He could see she was driven-driven by passion and motivation. She was nervous, very nervous. Allen could tell by how she squirmed and by how she couldn't be still for more than a few seconds. She even puckered her lips together and the color faded out of those rosy pink lips. She did manage to offer a smile. She had the look, the drive, the _courage_, and hopefully, the talent. Allen knew he was the one making her nervous. He had high authority and he obviously was haven't the best day, being forced out of an important meeting and all.

"Look. Mr. Walker, I'm terribly sorry about taking you out of the meeting, but I can sing. I can honestly say I am much better than a One Hit Wonder or something. Please, I've had this dream since I was a child. Don't make me get on my knees and beg." Lenalee pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her hands, a childish look crossing her features.

Allen held his head, plopping his elbow on the chair's arm. Now that he wasn't worried about choking on or swallowing his gum, Allen chewed, using one hand to add another small piece into his mouth. Did he mention how hungry he was? He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and all he had was a few sandwiches. Other than that, water, gum, and small candies like butterscotch was what he used to get by. His day had been boring and slow. The meeting was even a bit under-spirited today. Everything was so bland that even crackers had more flavor than Allen's dose of... "entertainment". And the auditions were dreadful yesterday!

"Who invited you to the auditions?" Allen asked quietly.

"Sammo Han Won."

Lenalee was amazed at how calm Allen was. He didn't appear to care too much about what happened just moments before. It was surprisingly easy to talk Allen into letting her sing... Allen was... How could you say this?... He was beat, dead on his feet, droopy-eyed, but somehow lively in a way she couldn't define. He was also very handsome. The white fedora on top of his neatly combed haired made him look even cuter and compared to the photos she's seen of him online or when he was on TV, he was so much cuter in person and up front. Lenalee wanted so badly to hug him and get this weird feeling out of her system. LIke, a random example here, but she felt like a three-year-old girl who just saw a big teddy bear more than ten times her size and just wanted to hug it tightly to get any energy or excitement out. For guys' perspective though... Maybe she felt like a guy when they got their first car or with some people, one of those guys who are border-line-creepy-in-love with their hot ride.

"You have 40 seconds darling." Allen stated.

"YES! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Uh, do you want me to put my CD in or just sing without the music...?"

"Whatever you like."

Lenalee looked at Allen's monotonous expression. She didn't need music to sing, but it sometimes made her feel more comfortable. Something about that soft gaze flowing in her direction from Allen soothed her to a point the music couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because he was the CEO or if it was that he used to be a past successful musician or if it was just that look Kanda was giving her that said he didn't believe she could sing, or at least she wasn't good enough to be there, or... all of that together, but she felt the need to prove herself very thoroughly. She was going to sing without the beats and sing the lyrics. She set her purse down by her feet, her tongue gliding over her teeth, and began singing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I love you, but I gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm beggin' please  
Stop playin' games."

Lavi's jaw hung open and his eye widen as if he was astounded to see she could actually sing. In a way it insulted Lenalee's pride, but at the same time it made her feel proud and real good to beat someone's evidentially horrible expectations of her.

"I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well."

"I'm under your spell!" Lenalee carried the note a little more than necessary, but she loved the outcome. She was determined to make this her best performance yet and so far, it was so damn good.

"You got me beggin' you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I said rel-le-le-e-e-e-eas-s-se me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Allen was perking up, eyes shining brightly and the mood lifted. His cheek left his knuckles, leaving his cheek a little pinkish, as his mouth opened just a jar. Lenalee could see his yellow gum, but thought it was only adorable. He looked like a starstruck child, and it made her undeniably ecstatic!

"Now you think I  
Will be something on the side  
But you got to understand that I need a man who can ta-a-ake my hand  
Yes I doo-o."

"I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do, but you do it well  
I'm under your spell."

Lenalee's lips curved up. She was smiling and having fun, but she never took her eyes of Allen. He was just sitting there, listening, oberseving, waiting. She wasn't as nervous anymore, but he hadn't stopped her, so that was a good sign, wasn't it? Plus, Kanda and Lavi seemed to be enjoying this. And this was the first time in a long time she's perform a capella in front of strangers. She thought she was doing rather well.

"You got me beggin' you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
You got me beggin' you for mercy  
Why won't you release me?  
I said you better rele-le-e-e-e-eas-s-se me  
_Yeah._"

"I'm beggin' you for mercy  
Yes, why won't you release me?  
I'm beggin' you for mercy  
You got me beggin', you got me beggin', you got me beggin'."

Lenalee's voice pitched higher to a degree some people couldn't, even when they screamed out of terror, but in such a good way that it sent shivers down Allen's back and the corner of his lips curled up. He was now sitting up completely and Kanda, well, he didn't look as fierce or mighty or mad, but almost... tranquil. A remarkable sight to behold. Yes. Yes, indeed. Put this in the record books, because he might literally like Lenalee's voice, too!

"Mercy." Lenalee slightly stretched the word, but when she went to continue, Allen held his hand up to pause her. She stopped, straightening herself, realizing now she had been dancing. That would explain why Lavi was looking at her with that strange gaze. Komui said she shakes her hips too much-which was weird when he said that since it was coming from her brother, but she guessed it was true. It was the only way she knew how to dance without twirling around.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip as Allen glanced around the room. A few people had walked in and Lenalee recognized those people-Won, Bak, and Marie. Allen held an expression Lenalee couldn't read at all and that worried her, and when silence upon silence drilled into her ears, she began to sweat. Allen gazed at everyone for many agonizing minutes, beginning with Lavi, then moving around until he discovered the only girl in the room, standing before him. When he rose Lenalee's breath caught in her throat and she could swear her heart had stopped beating. Who'd have thought waiting for the answer would send terror into her very core?

Allen took short steps as he strode forward. To pass the time, since it felt like forever with every nanosecond, Lenalee took notice of how tall Allen was. Well, that wasn't the proper way to say that because he was about an inch or two shorter than her, but unlike most people nowadays, his back was completely erected and upright. He was not leaning forward in anyway and he had no fancy walk to empathize "swag". Instead, he walked tall and proud, straight and with self-respect. She can tell this was how he usually was... She found this trait very... Honestly, in a strange sense, it was a charming feature.

Allen now stood directly in front of her, half an arm's length away. Once more he glanced around, seemingly unsurely. It became apparent that-when he looked at her-he was at a lost for words. Lenalee waited patiently for him to speak, and during her waiting she saw Won smile at her, nodding in his head in a form of approval. Then Allen spoke.

"I don't think we've properly met." Allen said, his tone free of an previous tension or strictness, even his dreariness was gone. "I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleas-" he stopped himself, a smile adorning his face. "-_privlege_ to meet you."

Do you have any idea how long Lenalee's been waiting for her idol to say that to her!?

"I'm Lenalee Lee." Said Lenalee, speaking cooly and casually. She didn't want to freak him out or act unnatural. Idol or not, she was going to treat him like a normal person. "It's an honor to meet you."

Allen shook her hand, staring into her eyes. As he shook her hand, he used his other hand to cover the top of hers, leaning forward and even going as far as to kiss her cheek. Lenalee blushed, her arm's movement slowing and she was in a daze. Her mind kept screaming "Did he just kiss my cheek?" and "Hell yes!". She saw Allen didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest about a peck on the cheek, but for Lenalee that was a sign of affection-not a damn greeting! That act disappeared from polite manners long ago. Thinking about it only made her cheeks heat up and she knew there was definitely a fire beneath her skin.

"Where have you been?" Allen asked, shaking his head. "You sound incredible! And I don't think you realize half of what you are capable of or understand a fourth of your talent. I haven't seen nor heard anyone sing like that since..." Allen stopped himself before he said Road, thinking he didn't want to bring her up and that claim might be far to high in the tree right now. "For a while."

"Hey!" Lavi whined.

Allen mentally rolled his eyes, his smile widening at Lavi's shout, but he was rapt by Lenalee at the moment and couldn't take his eyes off her. "You, Lenalee, is precisely what I've been looking for during the last two years."

"Two years ago is when you found me." Lavi remarked.

"But you've found a lot of good singers over the last two years." Lenalee said, brows furrowed together.

Allen laughed a little, saying, "Not with the special quality you have. Sure, they have fun and love what they do, and they have passion, but you have what the others don't, and it's not just your spectacular voice."

"Then what is it?"

Allen let go of her hands, putting one finger in front of his pink, plush lips. "It's a secret." he whispered, teasing. "Why didn't you come yesterday?"

"My brother and friend were very sick. I had no choice but to take care of them. That's why I had to come here. I didn't want anyone to think I was scared or a quitter or liar or that I can't make it."

"Your reason is justified, and understandable. Had I been in your pretty heels I would have done the same thing."

Lenalee looked at her black heels, laughing a little. Allen was cute, but hell would freeze over before he could pull off her gorgeous high heels. Lenalee picked up her purse, relieved Allen understood, and glad to see Allen wasn't one of those ignorant bastards because he was "rich and famous and can do whatever he wants". He's nicer than she thought he'd be.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, Mr. Walker."

Allen stood beside her, holding his arm up and putting his hand on her arm, lightly pushing her forward. "We're heading to my office to discuss this." Allen explained, eyeing Lavi as they passed him. "And I was mad, but the last few days have been vexing. I apologize for the way I acted earlier and I must say, I admire your dedication to your dreams, Lenalee. And you can call me Allen. Mr. Walker sounds like your addressing my father."

"O-okay. Allen... Allen, it is then."

When they got to Allen's office, Lenalee sat down in the chair across from Allen's, but instead of sitting in his comfy-looking swivel chair, he sat beside Lenalee in another chair and Lavi took Allen's seat. Lavi leaned back, arms folded, and watching intently at how the CEO and Lenalee interacted. He was looking for a change and Lavi believes Lenalee will be the one to bring it. He's only mad at her for missing the auditions-though under a reasonable excuse-and he's mad at her for not showing up until now.

"First of all, let me say you saved my day, Lenalee, and second of all, I want you to come work with us as soon as possible and for as frequently as viable. However, my schedule is rented for the next three days and I won't be available until Monday. I don't have much time left until I do have to leave, but I would like to set you up for an interview so I can write your contract. I will let you read over it, promise, and if there's something in it you don't agree with or find favorable, we'll compromise. As mentioned earlier, though, I cannot always be lenient and there are rules and rules were placed for a reason. So I will be expecting lenience from you, as well as versatility and flexibility, if we are to cooperate. Taking everything I've seen thus far, I can see that this should be attainable on your part."

Lenalee nodded, showing she understood. She already expected that, but she might as well let him know she completely agreed and understood because, logically, she expected all that on his part for her: flexibility, lenience, versatility, cooperation, and most definitely compromise. She won't be tricked, but, taking what she's seen from him so far, he didn't look like the type of snooty person that cheats you.

"I understand."

"Smashing. So when are you available?"

"Uhhh, right now, believe it or not." Lenalee said jokingly, and for a moment Allen didn't realize what she meant. When he did, he smiled. "I can work with the Agency whenever until further notice."

"Then can I expect to see you at 10 AM on Monday?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Let me get you a card and you can leave, prepare, or have a look around. Until you leave, Lenalee, I expect Lavi to be with you the entire time. I'm sure he won't mind." Allen said, reaching for a card from his desk and writing down what time and day Lenalee was supposed to come. "We will finish the rest of our business Monday and when the contract is set. I'm looking forward to Monday."

Lenalee stood up, shaking Allen's hand again as he handed her the card with... _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Ohmygosh! Allen's number!_ Lenalee screamed in her head. Allen checked his watch, saying farewell one more time, then walking out to go to another meeting with someone else, Lenalee thought she heard him mutter. She turned to face Lavi, who, in turn, spread his arms wide open and grinned.

"_You're welcome_!"

Lenalee smiled, putting Allen's card in her pocket and gripping her purse tightly. She squeezed her hands into fists and closed her eyes, biting her tongue to keep her squeals of joy down, but jumped up and down. Lavi laughed, which Lenalee didn't mind. After a minute or so, she calmed down, hands in front of her face, saying something along the lines of, "I can't believe this is happening! Okay, Lenalee, just calm down. Go home, think about this, talk to Komui and brag to Miranda and everyone at SciencePlay, and oh my god, I can't believe I'm really in Allen Walker's office!"

Lavi raised a curious eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "Oh, I see, you're one of Allen's fans. Wow, Lee, you played it smooth and cool in there. You could have fooled me, had you not done that just now."

Lenalee's cheeks redden. That was kinda embarrassing. Briefly, she had forgotten Lavi was there.

"So what? Of course I'm a big fan of his. He's amazing! His name defines prodigy. He's a true musician! He sings, he plays most of the instruments, he dances, and I remember all six musical films he played in, although I've only been able to watch two, but one day I will own them all, and then he... I'm not helping my case, am I?"

Lavi stood up, tsking, and shaking his head. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close and smiling. "Not really, babe." And he pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"So you know you're not dreaming, babe."

Lenalee rolled her eyes, forcing him to let go with a dissatisfied groan when he persisted to wrap it around her again. So she just stomped on his foot and he let out a cry of pain. She pushed past him and left the room as he skipped on one foot, trying to ease the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I'm a very nice girl most of the time, Lavi, but don't call me babe and don't wrap your arm around me. It's more for your own protection rather than my distaste. I admire you and love your music-"

"Thank you! I am great, aren't I?"

"-but I'm just not into you that way. I don't even know you. Basically, quit your flirting, because I never see this happening and besides, one look at you and I can tell you're easily turned on by a pretty face. Give it some time and you'll move on." Lenalee said softly.

Lavi shuddered. Spooky. "It's like you've stalked me or something. And are you saying you're pretty?"

"I never said that... And yes, I think I'm a pretty girl, if only a little."

"Talk about an understatement." Lavi whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, ba-er-Lenalee. Anyway, let's get you out of here. I got a song I need to start recording and like you said, you want to go brag about meeting Allen and me."

Lenalee stopped, gazed at Lavi, and giggled, utterly amused. He blinked in confusion, but she just waltz away, keeping to herself. They entered the elevator, listening to one of Lavi's songs and he sung along, but Lenalee tuned him out. She was trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. She didn't even realize she was at the front door until she felt a draft. She checked to make sure Lavi was still there, giggled again, and said, "You're a very arrogant person." Then walked away. "But thank you!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Song: Mercy by Duffy**


	3. Wannabe

**-|*Wannabe*|-**

* * *

Allen closed his eyes as he sat at the beautiful, glossy black piano in the Music Lounge. He was the only one in there at the moment, but he was expecting company very soon. He just wanted to play a few songs, therefore, his fingers stepped onto the keys, sitting there as he took a shaky, unsure breath. Without opening either eye, he pressed a key down, then another, and another, and another until a harmonious song drifted in the air. Swiftly, nimble, and quickly, Allen's fingers glided across the keys, the song resembling a soft, soothing, sincere feeling. Although it sounded easy to play, it was more complex that it seemed and with every note that reached his ear, he went faster and made the song more complex, lowering the notes, pitching the notes, even stretching them out. Though it was difficult it was definitely one of the best songs he's proud to have made.

As his fingers slowed and the notes stretched, singing out slower and softer. Allen heard a few footsteps coming toward him from behind, but they never interrupted nor said a thing. Allen never changed his natural pace that came so easily, but he inwardly wished to finish soon because he didn't want his guests to wait long, however, when he finished and covered the keys with-what Allen calls-the key's protector.

"That was amazing!" a brown-haired woman exclaimed, but then covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I di-"

"Thank you... It's a piece my Uncle and I created together. It's too bad he's not here to play the other part." Allen said, offering a smile. His eyes fell on Lenalee, forgetting the stares Lavi gave him, probably because of the piano playing. "Welcome."

Allen spun around on his bench before standing up and walking over to Lenalee, circling her for a moment, then looking at Miranda and Komui. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but these people must be your brother and your best friend to spoke of, Lenalee." Allen said.

"Bullseye."

Allen offered Komui his hand, to which Komui gladly took. Lenalee flinched, and Allen inwardly cringed, as his hands cracked unpleasantly because of the iron-grip Komui had. Nevertheless, Allen never pulled away or squirmed under Komui's hard gaze and that mad-man grin. He looked so sadistic right now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

"Ah, yes, it's a _pleasure _to _meet you_ as well. I am Komui Lee."

Allen nodded in understanding, still smiling. For a brief moment he took in Komui's appearance; glasses, shoulder length purplish-black hair, dark eyes, Chinese features, and a white coat that gave him an official scientist look. Then he turned to the nervous, brown-haired, I'm-feeling-out-of-place woman. He offered her his hand , which she shakily and unsurely took. Allen gently shook it and kissed her hand, making the woman blush.

"And you, ma'am, are?" Allen asked.

"Mi-Miranda Lo-l-otta-o-Miranda Lotto."

Lenalee bit her lip nervously as Allen's face morphed into something she couldn't quite read, but his lips thinned out into a fine line and his eyes brightened. He didn't look scared because of Komui's death glare, nor was he irritated by Miranda shy and low self-esteem personality. In fact, he looked more than delighted, but when he turned to face her, his eyes shined even more.

Allen knew what Lenalee had been thinking, about Komui and about Miranda, so he wasn't shocked to see Lenalee's relieved expression, and her lips curved upwards that said she was pleased to see his patience and kindness was better than most people. She just feared what might happen later on with Komui and Allen.

"Sorry to delay the interview. Are you ready?" Allen asked.

"I sure am."

"Interview? I thought Lenalee had the, er, job?" Komui interjected.

"Oh, she most definitely does. This interview is for me to understand her better and find out where I can categorize her music, what she'll sing, who will need work with her, and what training I have to put her through. It's also for me to figure out what kind of contract I can give her. So and so." Allen explained, motioning for the three of them to follow me. "You two are welcomed to join the interview."

"Trust me, Komui already planned on it." Lenalee whispered.

Allen raised a curious white eyebrow, but continued to move past them and guide them out of the room. They passed many items. They went to a section of the building Lenalee hadn't been to. Lenalee listened to Miranda gasp and watched her gawk at everything while Allen kept glancing back at Lenalee. Each time he looked at her, his smile got bigger and more pleasant until they finally arrived at a room. A very simple room. It was the real lounge. A lounge for employees to go to get food or sit around, or even hide from work sometimes.

"What are we doing here?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm famished. I haven't eaten since six and I have a special diet to keep up with. I _do need_ my vitamins." Allen said, a playful shine in his eyes as he open the frig.

Lenalee giggled. "Nice excuse." she said.

"Well, I am hungry. I haven' checked with my doctor in awhile, but last time I saw her she said I was low on many vitamins. I guess I didn't used to eat enough vegetables or fruits." Allen mumbled, rummaging through the refrigerator. "Won brings me my healthy greens every day, if he can find me in this big building or as long I'm working at the Agency and not somewhere else."

"You make it sound like you're incapable of fending for yourself." Komui muttered, earning a pair of gray eyes.

"Brother!"

Allen took a bottle of water, an apple, and several sticks of celery. "I sometimes can't fend for myself. With how busy I can get I have a tendency to forget minor things, but it doesn't really make it any less important. Normally, I'm very good at keeping my health and fitness in check. Won is just a very considerate person and supports me whenever he thinks he needs to. I truly appreciate his presence. He's a lifesaver most of the time."

Allen set his food on the table and sat down. "This isn't a completely private interview, but I do keep certain things under lock and key. What you say to me and what your answers are will be classified. I will give you your respectable confidentiality. If I think there's something that won't be allowed to leave our conversation and contract, then it won't. If you feel something shouldn't reach any other ears, then I promise you it won't come from my lips. The only other way for someone to get any information will be through your files and your contract that I will have in my office. I assure you everything will be safe in there." Allen said, sitting down at the table.

"You sound so prestigious. What are we? Victims in a murder case?" Lenalee said, sitting down at the table as she inspected the fairly large lounge for employees.

Allen shook his head, opening his water bottle and taking a drink. Miranda and Komui sat down, all eyeing Allen. "So the interview is going to go on in here?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm asking personal questions."

"But you said..."

"No one is around this part of the building right now. Not for another hour. Besides, I closed the door when we came in. There's no way anyone will hear us and even if somebody comes in we can pause our conversation if we must. It's not a big deal, Lenalee, I give you my word."

"Don't you need to write anything down?" Lenalee persisted.

Allen put the cap back on the bottle, picking up his apple and twirling it around on his index finger. It spun a few times then nearly dropped to the floor, but he caught it. He tried once more and failed miserably. As he took a bit from the shiny green apple, his face scrunched up and he covered his mouth with his hand. It was extremely sour. He had forgotten green apples usually were sour. He still swallowed it, putting the apple down and gulping down some water, earning a peculiar look from his three guests at his haste to gt rid of the taste.

"It was sour." Allen mumbled, a little sheepish.

"So?" Komui asked, tilting his head.

"I can't stand eating sour food. It's basically the only food I can't eat. Well, super spicy food is off my list, too." Allen clarified.

"Ohhh."

Allen bit into his celery, sighing. "Anyway, let's begin." Allen pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen from his shirt's pocket. He leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. He used one hand to write throughout the interview and the other one to hold his celery. "What particular music do you like? Genre, musicians?"

"I listen to anything that isn't metal, but I mostly prefer singing country, pop, dance, and some alternative." Lenalee answered.

"You like opera? Blues? Jazz? R&B? What about latino?" Allen asked, expressionless. Lenalee figured he wasn't joking or trying to be funny. He was very serious.

"Well... opera... Not really. I don't think I've ever listened to a latino song. Blues and jazz, aren't they only instrumental music?"

Allen watched Lenalee fiddle with her fingers. If her facial appearance was anything to go by, Allen knew he was making Lenalee feel really dumb. It was a force of habit. When it came to music he could sometimes be a bit harsh. It's not often, but it can happen.

"No, not always. In our generation it's rare to find anyone taking jazz or blues music and adding lyrics to the song. It's very, very rare. Going by your answer, though, I'd say you aren't a fan of it. After you sang "_Mercy_" I had expected you wouldn't be the type to sing in the jazz genre." Allen babbled, taking note of that.

"I don't normally listen to it, and it's not my favorite, but I do like it." Lenalee offered.

"Well, I listen to just about everything as well. Hence why I do what I do." Allen told her. "Favorite artists?"

Lenalee smiled. "Lala and Lavi for starters, and to keep the list short, my ultimate favorite is you."

Allen tried not to openly reveal how pleased and satisfied he was to hear that come from her, but he had a feeling he failed. Though he felt a bit smug about it, he never said anything about it. He didn't even have to write it down. He would definitely remember that.

"I also like Road Camelot's music. She's a very talented woman and I'd like to be like her someday... Just as successful and dedicated... She's amazing." Lenalee added.

Allen looked up from the paper he was writing on that was now almost out of space to write with, then ate the last of his celery. He was smiling, but in a weird, quirky way. For a second, just an idle second, Lenalee could tell it had been forced. There was a dull pain painted in his eyes and Lenalee could only see hurt and grief and yet, yearning in those eyes. It was almost a look one showed when they were homesick, but this was much more than homesickness. Lenalee pondered over what the problem could be. As far as she knew there had been nothing wrong between Allen and Road. If there had been, Lenalee thought it was eventually appear on the news. Then again, she just assumed. She never thought about it.

"So your goal as a singer is to become as good as Road?" Allen asked quietly, tone even and sharp.

"Y-yeah."

Allen stared at her for a long time, silence hung on silence, and irritableness spread throughout the room. Allen didn't even blink before he set the pen down and took a drink of his water. It was then Lenalee noticed he was wearing two white gloves. She wasn't given much time to contemplate about it though.

"Your voice isn't pitch perfect, Lenalee, whereas Road can hit whatever note she wishes. To match up to Road you're going to need a lot of practice and a lot of... singing lessons, so to speak. And Road can write her own songs. Can you?" Allen said blandly.

"I-I-I... I try to write... But I wouldn't... say they're good." Lenalee said, not sure how to take Allen's criticism.

"I'm not trying to insult you or harm your feelings, Lenalee, but Road is a professional. In this industry you must be very careful with what you say. There are a few critics out there or even fans that will say something about that. Some will support you. Others will not think you could reach half her level of talent. Then there'll be some who will think you're going to be a One Hit Wonder. What I say to you won't be anything compared to what anyone else would say." Allen said, sighing.

"It's okay. Maybe I am reaching too far. Road is too amazing for me to fill her shoes in any way, or even be related to her in the music business." Lenalee said, sadly, as she looked at her hands.

Komui's icy eyes were enough to freeze the fires in hell. It sent a thousand prickly needles into Allen's back, but he disregarded it to the most possible degree. He put his pen down and stood up.

"Lenalee, you should put some more faith in yourself. Road once started out as an amateur, and so did I." Allen told her, folding the paper and putting his pen away. "I have a good image of what type of musician you will be and what kind of contract I can write for you. That might take a day or two, maybe three at the latest, so in the meantime, I want you to practice your singing."

"What do you 'practice' my singing?" Lenalee inquired.

"Lessons, voice training. Do you even know how to read music?"

"Of course!" Lenalee slanted her eyes. Why did he change suddenly? He was being quite harsh suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just... Sorry. Will you please come with me? Oh, wait, are any of you hungry?" Allen asked, looking at Lenalee sincerely, apparently snapping out of some bizarre mood.

"No, thanks." Komui muttered.

"I'm good." Lenalee murmured.

"Miranda?"

"N-no."

Allen sighed, pulling two fresh spring waters out of the frig and motioning for them to follow him, throwing his garbage away on his way out. Allen felt terribly guilty about his strange behavior and decided to apologize again later on. And during the time he was guiding Lenalee and company, he could feel her eyes watching him from behind. He couldn't quite explain what had happen. At the mention of Road and Lenalee being as good as her, he... he just didn't... he didn't know. When he heard her sing, when the angels gifted her and blessed his hearing, Allen believed Lenalee would someday be just as great as Road. This was, he convinced himself, the person who could beat Road in her race of fame and popularity. Allen knew Lenalee had the talent, she just needed work. It was just Allen... Maybe he...

Allen sighed, opening a solid oak door and grabbed a few sets of eyes from inside the room. Lenalee, Komui, and Miranda all followed Allen in the room as Allen entered, then made a path to a long blonde-haired woman with a bright blue eyes, and a sweet smile on her face. Although, her left eye was covered behind some patch or gauze. Nonetheless, she was beautiful.

"Lala." Allen greeted warmly, fondly shaking her hand, and, like Lenalee, leaned forward and kissed her cheek, causing Lala to giggle. "How are you, Lala?"

"Wonderful! Especially now that you're here. You always brighten my day." Lala giggled. "And how are you?"

"Terrific, thanks for asking. Lala, I have a question for you."

Lala set a few music sheets down. She was sitting in a chair that you would see an actor or actress would sit in while waiting to do their job, or one you would see in a dressing room, and she shifted around to look at Allen, but her eyes flickered to the three people behind him. Then she saw that special gaze in Allen's eyes and she knew all too well what that meant.

"You found a new musician, didn't you, Allen?" Lala asked delightfully.

"I did." Allen simply answered, nodding in his in Lenalee's direction in a very subtle way that only Lala could see he was craning his neck. "She's amazing, but she needs some training. That's why I was wondering if you were free for awhile. Could you help her until I can find someone else?"

Lala knitted her brows together, deep in thought. She didn't have that much to do. She had a lot of free time. She was mostly writing new music and spending some personal time with her friend, Guzol. But he could join them, so... "Sure, Allen. I would love to help her. Are we starting today?"

"Now would be preferable, but I want to know what notes she can hit. The highest and the lowest she can go, if you don't mind, of course." Allen said.

"I don't mind at all. Pleasse come with me...?" Lala eyed Lenalee, waiting for a name.

"Lenalee. My name is Lenalee."

"Yes, Lenalee. Please come with me."

Allen watched the small group leave. A relieved expression appeared on Komui's face and Allen knew he felt much better Lenalee was in the care of a woman rather than a man. At least he was having daggers thrown at him anymore or those creepy eyes warning him that if he so much as looked at Lenalee the wrong way that Allen was as good as dead. Talk about overprotective. The guy might be a psycho...

Allen left the room.

* * *

For awhile he aimlessly walked around, sipping his water from time to time. When he finally got to his office he locked the door and walked to the window. He put the bottle down on the window sill, then stuck several pieces of gum in his mouth. It was just a bad habit of his, and a way to keep him from eating the Agency out of all their food supplement.

Sorrowfully, he stared out the window at the bright blue sky and the lovely garden filled with dozens of different flowers, and the yellow brick pathway. Everything was sunny and gorgeous, however, it wasn't anywhere near pertinent to what Allen was feeling on the outside. It was one of those times he wished it would rain just so the skies could cry for him, but his lousy pride refused to let him cry.

"When will I learn to get over Road?" Allen murmured, closing his eyes and leaning on the window, clutching the curtain. "Lenalee could surpass Road... and she wasn't that far off pitch. "Mercy" is a very difficult song to sing... Why was I acting like such a brute?"

Allen shook his head, opening his eyes. His left hand took his cotton fedora off his head and put it on the bottle, using it as a coat rack. He watched idly as a man mowed the grass below him in the yard. Allen, though, was having a difficult time seeing anything in reality as memories filled his mind. When he could no longer stand it, he put his hat on and sat at his desk. He took out a new folder with new documents, fresh paper and a fresh pen. Determination overwhelmed him and he smirked, eyes wide with glory, smugness, delight, and he felt victorious. For hours he wrote Lenlaee's contract, and for hours more he filled in Lenalee's files. He would give her a medical form later, he would observe her, he would see what she was capable of without her noticing him. Allen wanted to see everything he could before he handed her the contract, or at least, one of them. He spent many long hours writing _two_ contracts, both with difference purposes and reasoning. And when all the paperwork was done, Allen sat there, staring at the contracts with hope and eagerness.

For an even longer amount of time, Allen thought about Lenalee and Road, realizing Lenalee could be just what he's been looking for since Road left.

And he thought, with mirth, how Lenalee will take Road's crown away from her.


	4. Ordinary Day

**-|*Ordinary Day*|-**

* * *

"Do re me fa so la ti do." Lala sang softly, her fingers running over the ivory keys for the black piano. "Now you try, Lenalee."

"Do re me fa so la ti do." Lenalee copied quietly and dryly, earning a quizzical glance from Lala.

"Please repeat that." she said.

"O-oh, sorry... Do re me fa so la ti do." Lenalee sang again, but a little too high, so she repeated the process... For the millionth time. "How come I'm only doing this do-re-me stuff?"

"Allen wants to see your voice range. We need to know your highest and lowest notes, I mean, the notes you can sing, and how well controled they are. Like... for how long you can hold a note or how often you're able to quickly shift from low to high, how easily you run out of breath, or if you can move from one note to another while singing with either one phrase or even one word. Do you understand?"

"A little... But haven't we been doing the same stuff for the last few days?" Lenalee asked.

"It's like a science experiment, Lenlaee. Think of it in that ray of light." Lala explained, jotting a few notes down on a piece of paper.

Lenalee sighed, scratching her cheek. She hasn't seen Allen since Monday, but Lavi was constantly stopping by to see what was happening and if she was doing alright. Lenalee didn't even know what she's supposed to be doing, honestly. She's sang only a few songs and her throat was getting dry and scratchy and someone was tearing at her esophagus. She's been singing little notes and children songs since this morning and she hasn't had lunch either. She was starting to feel sick... Maybe this wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Even so, she wasn't going to give up.

"Try again, Lenalee, but at the lowest note you can sing." Lala instructed, tapping a few piano keys.

"Do re me fa so la ti do."

"Now hold each note."

"You mean the words in this case, right?"

"Yes."

"Doo-ooo-ooo." Lenalee sang, her pitch going all over the place. Lavi, who sat on the mini stage, flinched. "Re-eee-eee me-eee-eee fa-aah-ahh-"

"You're still at that shit?" Kanda bellowed, walking in the room, irritation written on his face.

"Yes, Kanda, they're still at it." Lavi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kanda rolled his cobalt eyes and sitting discretely on a stool in front of an average drum set. He gentle tapped the bass, causing the beat to lift in the air and drown Lenalee's voice out a little. In Lavi's opinion it gave Lenalee's training a lot more and very much _needed_. Lala, though, did not appear to agree, but she didn't tell Kanda to stop. She knew it would only make him angry and he'd play it louder.

"Do re me fa-"

"Pardon my interruption, Lala, Lenalee, but Allen would like to speak with you in the conference room for a few moments." Won said, entering the room.

"Can I come?" Lavi asked.

"He didn't mention you couldn't."

"Yes!"

Lenalee nodded, standing up and following Won. Lala and Lavi, and even Kanda, trailed behind them. There wasn't silence, far from it. Lavi was "talking" to Kanda and Lala was commenting on Lenalee's beautiful voice. Won listened, but didn't speak at all. It wasn't long after they left the Music Lounge that they arrived at conference room. There was some voices in the room already and Lenalee was suddenly very nervous. She hesitated, but before she could turn around, Lavi gave her a boost, gently pushing her in. Upon arriving she saw several recognizable faces. Bak Chang, Noise Marie, Miss Anita, and, of course, Allen. Komui was, surprisingly, sitting two seats away from Allen. Lenalee was shocked just to see him there. She bet Allen called him and asked him to come.

"Welcome, everyone. Please take a seat, and if you don't mind Lenalee, I would like you to sit here beside me." Allen immediately greeted, smiling angelically. By the way, Lenalee noticed he was chewing gum again. Must be he really likes his gum.

Lenalee sat beside Allen. He was organizing a few sheets of paper and stapling them together. Lenalee waited for him to speak, because she had no idea what she was supposed to say or do in this situation. All she knew was that she felt very comfortable in her chair and something smelled extremely nice. Her nerves had been eased when Allen looked at her from the corner of his eyes and he slid a packet in her direction.

"Before anyone else reads the contract I have written, I want Lenalee and Komui to read over it, unless I have your permission to let the other occupants to read as you do. Any questions or thoughts you may have we'll discuss them. For both you an my employees. So, please read. It shouldn't take long." Allen said.

"It's a contract, so your employees would eventually read it. They can read it. I don't mind." Lenalee said, picking up the contract. She took note of how she had the _real_ contract and everyone else had copies. Allen didn't. He had the original, the one he wrote by hand, and even though he wrote the contract, he was skimming through it.

When Lenalee got to the last page, her eyes bulged. She read and reread and re-reread. _Was _she _dreaming_ Because her life seems _too good to be real_ anymore. Looking around, she noticed all the shocked expressions on everyone else's faces, too. They were all reading the _last_ page and probably rereading and re-rereading like she did. Lenalee put the packet down and her action caused Allen to look at her and it made everyone else put their copies down. Bak coughed into his fist, studied Lenalee with a deep blush on across his face and admiration in his eyes, then he stared at Allen warily.

He cautiously approached the situation. "Walker, are you _serious_ about all this? It is her first contract and you're laying a bunch of risks on the line."

"Yes, I thought you gave up working so closely with your... _clients_. The last time you worked with anyone closely was with Lavi and Kanda, and that was two... three years ago? More?" Lala added.

Lenalee's widened further. "Really?" she asked, not able to look away from Allen's gray eyes.

Allen nodded, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his gloved knuckles. "I've watched Lenalee with a keen eye since she first sung in front of me." Allen said casually, and for some reason, it set Lenalee's face on fire and she finally turned away from him. "Indubitably, she has pure, qualitative potential that I would love to work with. I'd love to guide Lenalee through all this and I would most definitely enjoy improving Lenalee's voice." Allen glanced at Lenalee "My impromptu decision is hereby laid on paper and on the contract. If Lenalee so desires to have me work with her until her debut or longer, then all she must do is sign the contract. I'm dutifully inclined to work with Miss Lenalee. I may not have worked with anyone closely in awhile, but... this is a fantastic chance for both of us. On the other hand, you've all been nagging me about becoming more inclined to my work again."

Allen slid a pen in Lenalee's direction, his pearls gleaming, his eyes sincere, as he pointed at a line at the bottom of the page. "If you agree with the terms then please sign here. Komui doesn't have to sign since you're over the age of 18, but he can if he wants to."

Lenalee didn't have a single problem with the contract. It was perfect for her, but she could infer the many risks Allen was putting on the line.

"But Allen, did you bother to ask if Lavi or Kanda agree with working with her?" Marie asked.

"Lavi and I discussed this last night. He'd love to sing a duet with Lenalee, once we polish her skills a little more. Kanda... Do you have any objections to being Lenalee's drummer until further notice? You will still be working with Lavi, but with Lenalee as well. Are you alright with that?" Allen replied, eyeing the raven-haired drummer.

Kanda stared at the contract. His gaze wasn't tense or iced, but they were almost defiant and bitter. Then, that's how they always are.

"I don't give a shit."

"Thought so. Any other questions?"

"How are you funding this, Allen? This month we don't have any extra money for a recording contract." Bak questioned.

"That has been taken care of. I've prepared everything, don't worry. Now, Lenalee, if you don't want to sign this contract, I have a second one... After some consideration and observing, I believed the one in your hands would be the justified contract to use."

Lenalee glanced at Komui. He was pensive. There wasn't any complaining or deliberate sabotaging commencing on his part. He must agree with the contract. It was so befitting and generous. In all sense, it was absolutely _perfect_. What could be better than working alongside Allen Walker, her _ultimate idol_? He'd improve her singing, he's teach her new things, he'd help her record her songs, and he'll... he'll be writing songs for her! This was a miracle! A dream come true! How could she say no to this contract?

Shakily, she picked up the pen and the tip hovered over the paper. It was hardly touching, but there might be a black blotch later on. Taking a steady breath, Lenalee signed her name carefully, gleefully, and proudly. Allen took the pen from her and almost as nervously as Lenalee, he gingerly wrote his name with Lenalee watching every lovely stroke. His calligraphy was wonderful. She wished she could write that neat, but now... she wanted to explode with... with... with... pure excitement and felicity!

"I need everyone's signature. Please pass it around until it comes back to me. I would also like Lala's notes and thoughts about the last few days she's spent with Lenalee. And Lenalee?" Allen said enthusiastically. "You and I will meet in music room number one in building B at approximately 10:15 tomorrow morning. Does that sound good?"

"Uh-huh!" Lenalee hummed.

"Marvelous."

It was at that moment Lenalee felt a connection with Allen Walker, as he looked at her with those gems in a near-affectionate way and with that brillant, genuine smile he wore. Lenalee knew that this connection would be more than subtle and brief. She had a strong feeling that a bright new friendship was beginning. All she wanted to do was hug him for what he was doing.

* * *

The first thing Lenalee saw in the music room was a big white wall that was a huge white board-cleaned and fresh. There hardly was any marker stains or dusty streaks from past usage. There were small steps or platforms like what you would see at a school's music or band room. There were two or three closet-like rooms at the top of the, er, platform steps. The doors were closed, therefore, she couldn't get a good visual of the inside, but the windows hinted there were instruments behind those doors and more. Along the walls were many different instruments, all ranging from violins to electric guitars. The room was vast and expanse, filled with amps, chairs, blank music sheets, and a lovely mural on the side walls about-drum roll, please-muscial scenarios! She had a an eye on the microphones in one corner of the room.

"Well, I'd say this is definitely a music room." Lenalee uttered.

"Indeed."

Lenalee yelped, spinning around and throwing her fist up in the air, ready to swing. Allen latched his fingers around her wrist quickly before she decide to actually take a shot at him and he laughed delightfully. Lenalee's stiff body lost all tensity and she released a breath of relief whilst Allen released her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Allen said, amusement evident. "Oddly enough, your yelp is very cute, Lenalee. On a scale of one to ten I'd say your yelp is an eight. You sure did hit a high note there. Now to add that into your smashing singing." When did Allen's accent become so thick? Now that was _cute_, but Lenalee felt embarrassed about the whole thing that recently happened.

"A yelp isn't supposed to be cute." Lenalee replied, pushing her hair out of her face.

"No, I suppose not."

Allen closed the door and pulled a chair up to the whiteboard-wall, signalling Lenalee to come and sit down. The Chinese girl did so, sitting in her new assigned seat as Allen took a light green marker from a murky box hanging on the wall with velcro or a sticky foam. Allen wrote in big, bold letters GOALS, then faced Lenalee, handing her a sheet of paper.

"Tell me, Lenalee, what is your goal? What is the greatest wish you desire to accomplish in your career as it stands now?" Allen asked, giving her a pencil. "Please write it down. Write _two_."

For minutes Lenalee was stumped. Two goals she hopes to achieve in her ideal career? How could she chose just three? She couldn't even remember all of her goals she's created over the years! It was like.. that question put pressure on her. Thoughtfully, she hesitantly wrote two goals. When she was done, Allen took the sheet and read it, smile broadening as he wrote her goals on the board in short terms.

**GOALS**

**Goal #1: Be able to write/compose my own music/lyrics in 1 year's time.**

**Goal #2: To become as good as Road Camelot.**

Lenalee now thought about how she could have changed good to famous or popular or something other than a second grade word, but she didn't. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. It was a goal, that doesn't mean it was supposed to sound fancy, just achievable.

Allen turned around as he put the paper in his pocket and put the green marker back, taking out a red, blue, and purple marker. He gave her a sympathetic glance before he drew a purple spikey-haired smiley face near the top of the board, or at least as far as Allen could reach, and then placed a blue semi-smiling face with pigtails near the bottom of the board, about knee-high... Nah, around mid-thigh high off the floor. In red he wrote Road's name beside the top smiley face and Lenalee under the second one, then drew a long line rising upwards to "Road". He kept drawing a few minor details on his little scale of some sorts, but when he finished, Lenalee understood what it meant. Allen took one marker-placing the rest back in the box-and he pointed at "Lenalee".

"You wish to be as great as Road Camelot, but Lenalee, as gifted as you are, you've got far to go. You've got many celebrities to pass, including Lavi and Lala and a whole lot of other people. There's many differences that separate the both of you. You've set a near-bloody-impossible goal." Allen said, and Lenalee dunked her head, sullen. "However, that's why I'm here to help you. I believe you can accomplish your goal, but you must be willing to complete difficult tasks."

Lenalee couldn't describe what she felt. Such little words that meant so much, and they came from Allen. Someone she's looked up to since she was a child. He's been famous for so long and he's a star, adored by many, and an inspiration to many more. Everyone who wants to be anyone wants to meet him or be part of his Agency. The name Walker goes far in the music industry. He was the guy to meet to become somebody... And Lenalee was now his student. In addition, he thinks Lenalee has potential, he thinks Lenalee is talented. Oh, how she wanted to desperately hug this white-haired musician. With him as her aide and friend, she knew her dream coming true would be definite.

"I don't know what to say, Allen..." Lenalee whispered.

"How about: Where do we begin? Or I'm ready?" Allen suggested.

"Okay."

Allen paced to the black piano, patting the empty space beside him to signal Lenalee over. The girl rolled her eyes at his methods. He was making it seem like she was a dog or a pet. Lenalee walked over to the piano and when she was close enough, she could smell something very distinctive and amazing. She's smelled it before. Several times, but it now occurred to her that it was _Allen_.

"I'm going to play a few keys and I want you to sing the song or tell me you don't know it and we'll move on. Is that simple enough?"

"Yeah."

Allen's fingers glided over the ivory keys. The first one she easily recognized despite being played with a piano.

"_Every breath you take_  
_Every move you make_  
_Every bond you break  
__Every step you take_." Lenalee sang, eyeing Allen curiously as he switched songs after that small verse.

"_Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train going anywhere  
__Just a city boy  
__Born and raised in south Detroit  
__He took the midnight train, going anywhere_."

"Good, very good." Allen commented, pausing the music and a few notes hummed in the air. "Let's raise the bars a little, hmm?"

Lenalee nodded and Allen began to tap the piano keys again. They were faster and more upbeat, and they were songs Lenalee had never heard before. It was slightly embarrassing, but Allen said that it was okay, that the songs don't normally have a piano version. People use synth more often than not, so the tuning would be very different. But instead of switching instruments, Allen stayed at his piano with Lenalee at his side. Another song drifted into the air, but Lenalee didn't recognize that either. It sounded... old fashion... mostly jazzy or blues-y. After many notes, she felt like she knew the song. Lenalee could bet her paycheck that it was one of Allen's songs, but not one of the most popular...

"I know the song, I just can't think of it."

"Let me help you then." Allen smiled, restarting the song.

"_The question that I pose is really easy_  
_It came to me the moment you walked by_  
_It seemed to you looked at me so sweetly_." the soft sound echoed and Lenalee saw Allen sit up straighter with a special shine in his eyes. The music got a fancier and Allen's soft, smooth voice filled her ears, giving her chills and goosebumps. _Allen _was _singing _to _Lenalee_! For her!

"_The moment that I stared into your eyes_  
_Are you the one, to steal my heart completely?_  
_Are you the one that I am-m to adore?"_

Lenalee laughed. How could she have not known it was this song? It was pretty cool for the present-time. Allen looked like he was having so much fun singing this song to. Lenalee ought to learn it.

Whilst Allen was performing for her, she took his image in. He had his cute white fedora on again. It was merely a shade darker than his silky-looking hair. His eyes sparkled, but they always do. Those irises were full of life and wisdom and... love and fun... Lenalee could just stare into them endlessly and allow herself to be lost or consumed. Then, she saw he had white cotton gloves on. He had a long-sleeved button up shirt with a gray vest over it, also button up, but with a pocket. It wasn't the in-style trend nowadays, but damn he pulls that look off so well. It even hugs his body enough to give you a good idea how slim and fit his frame was. He had black, tight-looking jeans. She couldn't help but stare, especially at his scarred face. It was strange, but it fit him so well, she couldn't imagine him without that red scar... or tattoo. Whichever it was. But her eyes focused on his lips as they parted and his silky voice rang out and his gray eyes that eased any nerves she may have had, the eyes that seemed to soothe the situation every time... Allen was not cute, but... attractive. And she could smell his sweet scent. Another thing she'd love to get lost in.

But Lenalee wasn't stupid. It didn't take much longer for her to come to a conclusion.

Lenalee was crushing on her idol.

Lenalee was crushing on _Allen Walker_!

* * *

**How many of you kenw the last song? Hmmm? Anyways, thanks for reading! I don't knwow hat to really say here, so I'll just list the songs.**

* * *

**In Order:**

**Every Breath You Take - The Police**

**Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**

**Are You The One? - Peter Cincotti**

* * *

**Hey, you should check out that last song by Peter. It's really cool and I think a lot of you will agree with me that it matches Allen perfectly!**


	5. 40 Dogs (Like Romeo and Juliet)

**-|*40 Dogs (Like Romeo and Juliet)*|-**

* * *

_March 15th_

Allen adjusted the strings on the guitar, his fingers tweaking at them to experiment the sounds. With each tweak he debated whether the sounds were harmonious for his song or not. Kanda glanced at him, irritation evident. Still, the drummer tapped the bass drum continuously, occasionally rapping the cymbal with his wooden drumsticks. Hardly audible to the average ear, Allen's hums lingered in the odd mix of music to define the CEO's great mood in a long, melodic, or in Kanda's case, annoying and stupid, _hmmmmmhmmm-hmmmmmhmmm_.

"What's with you?" Kanda inquired.

Allen stopped plucking the guitar, satisfied with all the sounds each string was making, eyeing his number one, punkass, bad-mouthing, people-hatin', fucking disrespectful, drummer. Though the gray-eyed colleague was curious to know why Kanda was in a good mood, having not called Allen a beansprout or an otherwise foul name, Allen only continued to hum. He wasn't trying to infuriate the guy, but he was trying to figure out how to word this. Simply, Allen knew Kanda didn't really care. "What's with you?" was just average for "Shut the hell up before I drive my foot up your sorry, scrawny ass!" in Kanda's talk. Hence why, Kanda was in a good mood.

"It's about that chick, ain't it?" Kanda pressed on, vexation clearer in his cold tone.

"For an amateur, she's a pro." Allen mumbled, playing "Twinkle Little Stars" on his guitar. "She doesn't know a whole lot, but she's catching on quickly. I'm hoping that for her debut we can do a performance, an opening for Lavi or someone else that's fantastic, and I'm hoping that the next week or so afterwards we can release her first album. I want that album to have 13 songs. That's a good start, don't you think?" Allen chimed, putting his guitar down now and facing Kanda with one hand on his hip and the other in his pocket.

However, he didn't wait for Kanda's response before continuing. "Three of those songs will be remixes, one will be a duet with Lavi, four, at least, will have you as the drummer. I want to promote Lenalee, but I don't want to go too far. If I try to shove her into the industry they'll just spit her back. I have fai-"

"Yo dipshit, when I ask a question from you all I want is an damn yes or no, not a speech. _'I Have A Dream' _is so out of date." Kanda growled.

Kanda threw one of his drumsticks at Allen, which the boy caught effortlessly. He was so used to it. He was just glad it was a drumstick and not a brick. "Well, Mister Attitude, next time don't ask if you don't care."

"_Well, Mister Bitchy_," Kanda mocked cruelly, "don't answer when yo' fuckin' know I don't give a shit."

Allen rolled his eyes, huffing, crossing his arms in a scolding manner. "Kanda, you need to work on your language. I find it inappropriate and downgrading, excluding your disrespect and egotism. Try to not speak that way around me, hmm?"

Kanda smirked. "Get on your knees and kiss my ass first, then we'll talk."

Cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head, a smirk of his own, Allen mumbled, "I had no idea you swung that way, Kanda. And here I thought you loved women, seeing how they're the only people you treat fairly decently. You could've fooled me," Allen's smirk broadened. "had you not said that just now, of course."

Kanda tossed his other drumstick at Allen. The other caught it, almost dropping it this time. With that look in his eyes, Kanda knew there'd be no easy way to get those drumsticks back from Allen for a long while. So, with eyes slanted and scowl deepening, he stomped over to the smaller person and puffed out his chest, looking down on Allen in so many ways. Allen tried to measure up to him with as much defiance, but he was sorely lacking the intense fire in those eyes and he wasn't nearly as broad nor tall as Kanda. Kanda even had more muscles than Allen, although if they were to duke it out Allen would be able to stand his ground and the victor would be unpredictable. Between size and defiant-experience, Kanda won the silent shoot-out.

"Give'em back." Kanda demanded.

"You'll only throw them at me again."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No."

"Really? Can you swear on your Mugen you won't toss them at me again?"

"Hell yeah!"

Allen furrowed his brows and slowly gave the drumsticks back to Kanda. With that action, Allen spun on his heels and began to trot away. Kanda matched his stride, but as they exit the room, Kanda whacked him upside the side with both drumsticks.

"You liar!" Allen yelled, rubbing his sore head. "You swore on Mugen you wouldn't hit me with them!"

"I don't remember that. I _do remember _swearing on Mugen that I wouldn't _toss_ them at you again."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

* * *

_March 16th_

Allen shifted his head as he tried to crack his stiff, rigid neck. "She still can't reach those high notes. I find that very odd."

"But she's hit several high notes." Kanda barked beside him.

"And that was a random statement." Lavi muttered.

Allen glanced at Lavi and Kanda, etebrows knitted in confusion as they spoke to him. The evident confusion infuriated Kanda and he elbowed Allen's side.

"What the-Kanda!" Allen yelled, taking his ear buds out. "What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

Lavi snickered. "Gee, I didn't even know you had ear buds in, Allen. What'cha listening to?"

Allen sighed. He turned the recorder off and put it in his pocket, watching Lenalee from the corner of his eyes. She was practicing her singing while playing her guitar, the one Allen fixed yesterday. The noise coming from her acoustic was more euphoric now that he had readjusted some of the strings.

"I was listening to the songs Lenalee was practicing over the last month. Oh, and what was it you two were saying earlier? I didn't hear."

"Forget it." Kanda sneered.

"Yuu was listening to Lenalee singing and since neither one of us knew you were listening to that box thing in your pocket we thought you were talking about Lenalee's singing. You mentioned some gal can't hit those high notes and you found it odd. I said it was a random statement from both of y'all." Lavi explained, rocking back and forth on his chair, standing on two of its legs.

Allen smiled, sinking further into the red couch. It was so comfortable and he hoped it would get the stiffness out of his body. "Well, I _was_ talking about Lenalee. Her voice is no contralto, not even close, but it's soft and unique in its own special way. But her voice isn't that soft. She should be able to hit some pretty high notes... She can hit four, maybe five notes higher than the average soprano." Allen sighed, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Aw, Allen, give her a break. Lenalee's voice is way better than some of these half-assed wannabes or One Hit Wonders or whatnot. Everybody will be fawning over her." Lavi said, gulping down some . "'Sides, she caught your eyes and ears when she first sang without those damn high-pitch, deafening notes."

"I can hit those notes." Allen murmured, feeling insulted. "And I hit them well. They aren't unpleasant so long as you can sing them right, y'know? But then again, _you_ wouldn't know." Allen sniffed, crossing his arms. "You can't hit high notes like I can. Your voice is stuck between tenor and bass. You're just some baritone."

"Ain't my fault. And what's wrong with you? I've never known you to be a bragger."

"I take a lot of pride in my singing, and frankly, those _high-pitched_, _deafening _notes you speak of are major accomplishments for any vocalist."

"Sorry, dude. Ya know I didn't mean it like that. It's just, some people who sing those tones just shouldn't sing'em. Do you think Lena would be one of those few ultra-cool singers that can sing so high?" Lavi asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Allen rolled his eyes. At least Lavi meant it this time and wasn't just messing with Allen for his entertainment. "Yes, Lavi, I believe Lenalee can reach those tones perfectly. Can't you hear how constricted her voice is?"

Lavi stared at Lenalee. He couldn't hear it at first, but as the seconds passed and her voice raised, Lavi heard something in her voice stifle. It wanted to come out, but it couldn't. Lavi knew at that moment that training Lenalee to sing at her best may not be so easy and he knew that the only person that could possibly bring out the best of her talent was Allen. He was the best, at least that's how Lavi will always see it. There ain't no other that could surpass Allen in the music biz.

"Yeah, I hear it."

"What's the point?" Kanda asked.

"The point is Lenalee can be much better, and I know she'd like that. She has the passion... The same passion that both Lavi and you possess... And the same passion I have."

"No, dude, you're passion's stronger." Lavi claimed.

"In time, we'll find out."

Allen saw movement from the other side of the room and checked it out. Lenalee was walking toward them, guitar in hand. She was smiling. Allen could almost see stars in her eyes as she sat down beside him and carefully set her guitar behind the couch.

"My throat hurts." Lenalee muttered, rubbing her throat. "Do you think I overdid it?"

"No, but I can tell you're not used to singing this much for this long." Allen told her, leaning more on the arm of the couch to give her more space. She was sitting awfully close to Kanda. By the look on his face, Kanda didn't seem to appreciate it. Lenalee took the hint and scooted closer to Allen, putting an even amount of space between the three of them. "How often do you drink?"

Lenalee's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Drink? I don't know. I haven't-"

"No, no, not that. I meant how often do you drinks liquids?" Allen clarified, apologetically.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I don't keep track. Typically I get something to drink when I feel like it or when I can." Lenalee mumbled.

"Hmm, you need to fix that. I'm not sure what all you drink, but I can tell you're not as hydrated as you should be. This demand puts a lot of people on edge, and I give them the option to do this or not, but I'd like you to drink mostly water, especially on days of performances, concerts, or practice. It soothes your throat _while_ keeping you hydrated. Water will be your best friend." Allen told her, being very precise and explanatory. "If not water, try lemonade or Gatorade, even."

"No soda at all?" Lenalee asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't say that, but I'd keep it to a minimal. I can't and won't force you to anything. I'm only giving advise, having been through this myself." Allen said softly, patting her shoulder as he handed Lenalee the recorder. "Try listening to yourself sometime. You have a gift and you should be proud of it. You aren't as confident as you should be. Even I can be arrogant when it comes to my music, just know there is a limit."

"Allen Walker _arrogant_? There's no way!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping out of his chair. "That's impossible."

"Didn't you hear the brat earlier? He was practically putting you down for not hitting high notes, one-eyed freak." Kanda interjected.

"Yuu does make a good point."

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"But Yuu!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. AGAIN!" Kanda seethed.

"Now, Yuu, listen-"

"That's it!" Kanda leaped off the couch and attacked Lavi. They rolled around on the floor, both trying to pin the other. Lenalee giggled and Allen was... annoyed at their behavior. Still, he was smart enough to not intervene. Kanda wasn't _that_ angry. "I'm going to tear you limp from limp and burn you when I'm done so there'll be no traces left of your sorry ass!"

Maybe.

"Please don't break anything." Allen pleaded, concern etching in his eyes as they got closer to the instruments. "Please, we don't have money to spare at the moment. This month's has left us on a tight budget." Allen paled when they got closer to the synth and drums. The brand _new_ ones. "Oh God, stop!" Allen jumped off the couch, dashing over to the fighting pair.

Kanda pushed Allen away, but in turn, Allen hopped on Kanda and put him in a headlock, yanking him away from Lavi. "Get the hell off me!" Kanda yelled.

"Fuck you, Yuu!" Lavi screamed, crawling out from under him and backing up into a wall, but a mischievous grin glued to his lips. "Go Allen! Kick his ass!"

Kanda threw Allen over him and punched him in the shoulder. "Stay out of this!" And he tried going after Lavi again, but Allen kicked him in Lenalee's direction. "You motherfucking brat!"

Allen stood up, dusting off his pants and rubbing his shoulder. "Fight someplace else!" Allen scolded.

Kanda walked up to Allen, puffing out his chest in disdain, and looking down at him. Both fists were clenched and his scowl couldn't deepen much further, if his eyes were to slant anymore than they already were, then they'd merge. Allen looked up at him, to his dread, but crossed his arms and put as much heat in those mercury eyes as he could. That only angered Kanda more and the drummer began to jab his finger in Allen's chest.

"Listen here, punk." he growled. "You got no say and no control," he paused, a smirk dawning his lips. "and no height, to be telling me what to do." Another fierce jab and a glare from Allen as he protested about the height. "Boss or not, I take shit from no one. Using my first name? That's shit. And I won't sit there and let the douche make a fool of me. Got it, shrimp?" Another jab sent Allen tumbling backwards into Lavi.

"Whoa, boys, chill out! Seriously, no need to be so hostile. I mean, we're all adults here." Lenalee said, stepping between Kanda and the cowering Lavi and slightly angry Allen. "Just relax."

Kanda glowered, but Lenalee was unaffected. She merely folded her arms with scolding eyes, tapping her foot. Kanda rolled his cold eyes, turning away. "Che, whatever."

"Yo, Al, buddy?" Lavi whispered, green eye wide in amazement.

"Yeah?" Allen asked quietly, the same expression as Lavi's on his own face.

"What just happened?"

"I think... Kanda's pride was beaten."

"Nah, I think Yuu's gotta mom." Lavi laughed.

Kanda spun around immediately. "I'm not going to take this. Move lady!"

"No." Lenalee said firmly, grabbing his ear. "Now, you listen to me-_leave them alone_. They're both doing major favors for me, or did, and I won't let you skewer them, Macho Man."

"... Bitch."

* * *

Allen picked up a folder from his desk and locked his office before walking down the many halls. He dug through his pocket for his car keys and once he found them, his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. His pace picked up then. He wanted to get home soon. Really. He's worked nonstop lately. Couldn't he get just two or three hours to himself for once? At least after March everything will settle down... And besides, in another week, most of his work will be dealt with Lenalee. He won't be doing anything other than helping Lenalee and spreading her voice around the world. There will be a few necessities he'd have to take care of occasionally, but _Allen is_ planning everything on _his_ schedule, like always, and he's going to make sure nothing gets jammed or rushed from now on.

Pushing a few locks away from his eyes again, he thought about getting a trim. Then he spotted something interesting from the corner of his eye-Lenalee... She was conversing with both Anita and Lala, all three laughing at something. Allen smiled, tapping the folder against his leg. He decided, after a moment of deep thinking, to walk over to them and crept up behind Lenalee.

"Hello, ladies." Allen greeted.

"Hey, Allen." they responded in unison.

"I thought you were heading home?" Anita asked curiously.

"I am. I'll be leaving in a minute." Allen said, glancing at Lenalee. "I was just wondering if Lenalee was busy tonight?"

The three girls shared a look of mixed emotions, not a single smile faltering. It was more along the lines of their smiles widening.

"Not exactly. I'm just steering clear of my brother." Lenalee said.

"Komui doesn't seem that bad. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him in awhile. Where's he been? He's not sick again, is he?" Allen replied, leaning forward with interest.

"No, not at all. He's just... Who knows? Maybe he wants to give me my space with this whole thing going on, you know?" Lenalee said, shrugging as she examined Allen. "Hey, Allen, I think my brother trusts you. At least more than the other boys on this planet. He must really like you."

Allen held up his hand, the one he used to shake hands with Komui, and shook it with a nervous chuckle. He clenched and unclenched it. "Well, my hand still hurts a bit from his grip. I'll keep that in mind for next time I plan on shaking his hand... You make it sound like Komui has an issue with boys, Lenalee."

"Oh, he does. I've seen it the other day. When he dropped Lenalee off some boy was flirting with our sweet Lenalee and the man lost it. Komui is very... strict with Lenalee." Lala told him. "Be careful Allen. Komui might just come and mess you up. I'm sure not even you have enough patience for that kind of personality."

"Please don't say that. Komui isn't that bad, but... he just scares off every guy I meet. It annoys me." Lenalee groaned.

"Well, dear, if your brother scares them away then they obviously don't like you nearly enough. I'd say they're stupid for running away." Allen said,smiling sincerely. "You'll find someone, both lucky enough to have you and brave enough to stand up to Komui."

Lenalee looked at Allen for a long time. That was so sweet of him. She really hoped Komui trusted him and didn't treat Allen badly. He was too kind to Lenalee ever since she arrived.

"Thanks, Allen... That means a lot."

Anita giggled. "Allen, did you call her _dear_?"

Allen flushed. He laughed nervously and put the folder in front of his face to hide his crimson face. Though hardly visible, Lenalee was blushing as well. Anita and Lala found this scene _very_ cute and couldn't help themselves-they laughed.

"I-I say dear a lot. You know that, both of you!" Allen exclaimed, his tone slightly squeaky.

"_Continuing_, Allen, why'd you wanna know if I was busy tonight?" Lenalee asked, rubbing her arm and changing subjects.

"Oh, well..." Allen scratched his cheek, not sure why he was nervous suddenly. "I... Nevermind. Do you need a ride home or anything?" Allen asked, looking at the glass doors. The sun was down and he didn't want Lenalee walking home. Mater could very dangerous. "I can give you one if you want..?"

Allen looked at his feet. He had no idea why he had this nervous feeling about asking her, nor did he know why he winced at the idea of her declining his offer. Maybe he was just worried something would happen to her if she walked home... Or it could be those suspicious looks Lala and Anita were sending his way.

"I'd love that, Allen." Lenalee said, sincerely, with a drastic change in aura as she waved off theother women. "Bye Anita, Lala, thanks so much! I'll see you soon."

Allen guided Lenalee to his car. He unlocked it and opened the passenger door for her, motioning for her to get in. "Why, thank you." Lenalee said.

Once she was inside, Allen closed her door and went around to get into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and they were soon leaving D.G.M Star Records. Allen kept his eyes on the road, but _Lenalee _was watching him. Occasionally lights would develope behind him and brighten the surroundings. The air conditioning was on, blowing cool wind against Lenalee's body. The car looked new, but Lenalee somehow knew it was at least two years old. Allen was the type of guy to be tidy and clean after all, so she didn't need to be convinced this car was older than it looked.

"Don't you need my address?" Lenalee asked.

"You gave it to me already. It's in your files at my office. I do my best to memorize the important details." Allen said, taking a right and stopping at an intersection. It was empty.

"Why did you ask me if I was going to be busy, Allen? Be truthful." Lenalee said, almost teasingly, somehow.

Allen didn't move the car. He kept it where it was as he faced Lenalee. Contemplating over the nice idea and the new facts about Komui having some weird personality that could possibly run Allen's patience thin, he became uncertain if it was so nice, but he would still like it to happen.

"I was wondering if you'd go to my house for a little while. For dinner. Think of it as my appreciation for helping me stop Kanda and Lavi today." Allen said. "But I didn't think you would want to come."

"What about your family? Would they mind?"

Allen's smile weakened. "I live alone, if you don't include my pet. I think Timcampy would love you, too." Allen scanned the intersection, purposely forgetting to mention why Tim would love her-she's beautiful and kind. "If you don't want to go home I can drop you off somewhere else, but I really don't want you walking home."

"I would love to have dinner with you. But I have just one question for you."

Allen looked directly into her eyes as if to respond. Something like surprise and happiness filled his eyes, she noted.

"Can you cook?"

* * *

Lenalee observed her surroundings as she sat at Allen's table. She could smell something good cooking in his kitchen. She looked at Allen as he mixed something into a pot on the stove. It was remarkable there was a pot as big as that and she wondered if whatever he was making filled that pot. She's heard a few rumors about Allen's appetite. Rumors were rumors, but she still wanted to know if those rumors was true. It was odd, though. There weren't many walls and the house was white. Like... bright white, except for the decorations. She noticed a lot of gray and black, even red. Occasionally there'd be brown patches, but there wasn't many color variations. There seemed to be some happy remnants here, but also... it seemed like a sad place. It was so vast, so big, but so lonely. Allen lived here alone. He doesn't live with his father or uncle, and Lenalee was sure the guy would have a girlfriend, but no. That was unexpected... But not disheartening.

"Where's you pet?" Lenalee asked as Allen set a cup down in front of her.

"Oh, right. I'll go get Tim in a minute." Allen said, finishing the table set-up and bringing the food to the table with all utensils needed to get any food. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Let me look." Allen walked back into the kitchen. He opened the right door on his dark gray-silver refrigerator, leaning on the door. "There's lemonade, apple juice, spring water, cherry Kool-Aid..." Allen rummaged through the frig, looking for more drinks. "I got some cans of soda-Mountain Dew, , Pepsi, Root Beer, and... Cream Soda."

"I thought you didn't drink soda?" Lenalee asked.

"I never said that." Allen retorted, flicking his eyes in her direction. "I _said_ you should drink water more often, or lemonade, Gatorade, or something else. Try to stay away from coffee too. Only a few cups a week. That has a lot of caffeine. Oh, I got some V8! Ooooh, I still have cake."

Lenalee covered her mouth, stifling her giggle. Allen was wiggling about, trying to find something to drink and listing off a lot of liquids. She had no doubts the guy was hydrated. She bet half the frig was filled with drinks.

"So what do you want, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"May I have a Root Beer?"

Allen grabbed two cans of soda and a V8, walking over to the table with chocolate frosting on his bottom lip. Lenalee had a feeling he ate some of the cake. "Aren't you supposed to have desserts after dinner?"

Allen blinked as he opened Lenalee's soda, gasping with mortification while pouring it in her glass. "Why, I never! Dessert is the main course!" Smiling gleefully as Lenalee laughed, he opened the second can and poured it in his cup, but his was a lighter color and Lenalee guessed it was Cream Soda. "Why do you got the V8 if you have soda?"

"When I let Tim out I'm hoping he goes for the V8 rather than my food again." Allen admitted sheepishly as he put the V8 in a small bowl. What kind of pet does he have?

As if to read her mind, he turned to her and said, "He's very exotic."

"That doesn't explain what he is."

"I know." Allen set the food in the bowls and put the sides on a small saucers. Lenalee was tempted to eat the food but Allen left the room, going behind one of the very few walls in the house. She heard a _clank-clink-pint_ sound. When Allen returned, he was murmuring something that Lenalee couldn't understand. When he returned she found something small and something cute sitting on his shoulder.

"Is that a bird?" Lenalee asked, humor apparent. "I thought you were more of a dog person, or a cat, but a bird?"

"With my schedule I don't have enough time to be responsible for a dog and dare I say, cats are too lazy... Most... That, and I'm allergic to both of them." Allen said as he sat beside her with a big smile and Tim flew to Lenalee's shoulder. "See, I told you he'd like you!"

Lenalee giggled as the golden-feathered bird nudged her. Allen watched her and Timcampy all through dinner and even as he put the dishes away. Lenalee missed his eyes the entire time, but the same could be said for Allen, when she decided to watch him silently later on. He was apparently writing a new song at the dinner table and Lenalee left the room to give him some space and quiet for it, but from afar she kept her eyes on him, finding it impossible to look anywhere else.

Lenalee blinked, only for a mere second, and when she opened her eyes, she found Allen gone! She didn't even hear him move or anything. And for some odd reason, she panicked, frantically looking around until she saw Allen walking down three steps that led from his dining room to the living room. The first thing Lenalee immediately took note of when she first met Allen was how mature Allen came across, no matter what he was doing, but this time he seemed a little childish. There was a small pout adorning his cute face, his lips curved downwards, and a sad, sad, sullen look in his eyes.

Allen sat down beside her on his gray, soft, cotton-silk-like-feel couch. He sat back, interlacing his gloved fingers as he stared straight ahead at the wall. Lenalee followed his gaze, trying to ignore how close he was to her. Seriously, if she were to shift then Allen would definitely bump her. Although that sounded nice, she just didn't want to miss his warmth. She was already letting herself bask in his scent. So... trying to forget her idol was two inches away from touching her, she took the time to realize just how lonely his house seemed. Sure, he had a lot of pictures of beautiful expanses, bright flowers, children playing, the stars that were as gorgeous as Allen's eyes, and more, but they were all simple... Plus, Allen had no pictures of his family, friends, or anything related to his past musical achievements.

"Lenalee," Allen said, softly, turning to face the Chinese girl. "do you have any dating experience?"

Lenalee almost choked on air. What kind of question was that? It was like, his maturity just ran down the drain. He seemed so childish with that spark in his eyes and that obvious pout on his lips, then... That question! The _question_! How could Allen ask something like that? Maybe it wa just her, because that was a little personal, but she didn't exactly think that question was appropriate... And invasive of privacy.

"A little." But she thought Allen must have a good reason to ask such a question. "But I-" Lenalee paused, realization dawning her. "-You like someone!" And disappointment soon followed."

Allen's face reddened a little, just vaguely. There was no shame, no doubt, no objections, no denial. It was just an attractive lush streaking across his pale cheeks. "Not exactly-well, yeah. Er, perhaps... Sort of." Allen said slowly, eyes wandering as he thought about it. Lenlaee had no idea he was so straightforward when it comes to this... these experiences. People were typically bashful, unless they were talking to like, uh, a completely trustworthy friend... Did that mean..? "It's more along the lines of... needing advice, per say."

Lenalee wasn't sure if she was the right person for this, so she approached this situation carefully, hesitantly, slowly. "Like, what kind of advice are we talking here?"

Allen shifted his body. One leg rest on the cushions, slightly touching Lenalee's lower thigh, and his other foot dangling an inch or so off the ground. Both hands remained interlaced in front of him as he gazed at Lenalee with hope, that pink tint lessening. "Well... I was... uhm... I have this off-n'-on relationship with... Road."

Okay, Lenalee was envious of Road Camelot's singing. She desperately wanted Road's personal stylist, and if she was her own stylist, then Road's fashion sense. Lenalee always wanted to work beside Allen as closely in her career as Road did. Lenalee adored Road as her second idol, but... she also envied her so much, and now... That jealousy reached a new level.

"So, you're dating Road Camelot?" Lenalee asked.

Allen stared at his lap. "No. I feel... so angry and bitter toward her. She isn't what I thought she was and I feel like she's only using me, all the time. I try and try to stay angry at her, because I know if I forgive her then things between us will change... With the outcome being the same eventually. I mean, I-I-I think of her _a lot_, but I'm furious and annoyed with her, and I _dont't_ want to see her again, but... at the same time I still... I still love her to an extent and that infuriates me even more." Allen rubbed his temples in distress. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be spouting this. I just felt the need to get this off my chest." Allen looked at her, sighing. "Come on, you need to get home, don't you?"

"No, it's not like I have a curfew." Lenalee said, half in a daze and half indignantly. Allen tried to not look her in the eye, but he found it just as impossible as she did. When she looked at him right now, she felt like she was beating a puppy. He was devastated! Though he tried to mask his pain. Gently, she put her hand on his. "Allen, you can talk to me about it if you like. Even if I'm not good at this or at giving advice, I'm an excellent listener."

Allen smiled, pushing a strand of Lenalee's hair behind her ear. "You're too kind... You mention Road everyday, it seems. I think of her everyday, but I'm trying to forget her."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"It's not you, and I understand. You idolize Road. 'm not going to make you be quiet about it. Besides, it's because of Road you have your dreams to be the best you can be, and honestly darling, I think you can be better than her." Allen mumbled, caressing her cheek. "You two are similar in very few ways, and it's those differences that set you apart in this music business. You have more potential, more passion, more originality... More heart. You know exactly what you want, but you don't try to do... _extreme actions_... to get that."

Lenalee gulped nervously. Allen's warmth was radiating off his body and embracing her while his cologne filled her nostrils. If only she could pause this moment forever. His scent was... amazing to say the least. She wondered how someone could smell so good... and look so perfect... and have such a rare, tranquil, lovely voice... Plus his personality! Oh, he was a keeper! And a charmer... A rarity. He was too good, too perfect, and completely indescribable. Allen was just _fabulous_. To say she wanted him to be hers was an understatement.

"You think I can be better than Road?" Lenalee repeated, a warm, fuzzy feeling burning in her chest and lower stomach.

"I do." Allen admitted, his hand moving down to her neck. "That's why I wanted to personally work with you. To help you bring out the best in your voice, to help your dynamics, to support you... I know it'll be honor to say you will sang my songs and that I discovered you. To know you came from my Record Agency is... Sort of like a dream come true."

Lenalee bit the inside of her lip. "So then... Road? And your off-n'-on relationship? What's this got to do with me?"

Allen sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "I haven't seen her in months. At the same time I want to, but at the same time I couldn't despise anyone more than I do her... I care, but... I don't know anymore. Should I... just forgive her or should I just... leave her?"

Now, Lenalee really wanted to say leave Road forever, but that was the wrong thing to do without a proper and real reason. "What happened exactly?" Lenalee questioned, leaning back in the cushions as well. "Between the both of you?"

"I'd rather not go into detail about that."

"Then I don't know what to tell you without any insight."

Allen gazed at her, rubbing his head with another sigh of irritation? Exasperation? Sorrow? "Like I said, our relation is off and on throughout the years I've known her. She always comes back, and only one did we come to a mutual agreement to go separate ways. I haven't seen her in nearly a year. This feeling nags me, because I miss her, but like I said, I don't want to see her again. After what's happened between us I'm... I'm... most definitely angry with her." Allen said with narrowed eyes. "Road always comes back, but this is the longest we've been apart, and we've gotten back together so many times." Allen buried his face in his couch. "I'm getting aggravated and upset with this same old routine. It hurts to watch her walk away every time." Allen whispered, voice muffled.

Lenalee squeezed her pants. He sounded soooo sad. It broke her heart. She couldn't help but think how any girl could walk away from Allen willingly? What could have driven someone to do that? Blackmail? Bribery? If Lenalee had a shot she'd treasure him forever. He was just right for her. At least that's what she'd like to think.

Lenalee scanned Allen and that solemn aura emanated from him. The topic of Road obviously hurt him. Every time she mentioned her, trying to be as good as her or loving her music, wanting to be like her, there was always this sting that crippled him for a brief moment. Now... Lenalee wasn't so sure she wanted to be anything like Road.

"I think, if she's walked out on you so many times, that you should try to move on, Allen. I've never met Road in person, but I bet you can do so much better." _Than her... and me._

Allen lifted his head, his lips in a firm line. It felt like forever before he smiled. "Thanks, Lenalee. I suppose you're right-I should move on with my life." Allen mumbled, his fingers sliding down her cheek, and though she barely felt him touching her, she shuddered. Her blood was boiling under his touch and he still had _gloves on_.

* * *

After Allen went back to being his usual cheery self, he drove Lenalee home. As he came onto Gatekeeper Street he slowed his speed. He had both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and when he saw the number 48 beside a brown garage. He studied the yellow-tan and brown house as if looking for any flaws or to see if it was "befitting" of Lenalee. Then he studied the street. There were many people hanging out, smoking, talking, dancing, singing, dissing, cursing, even threatening each other. Most looked lethal and they appeared to be a part of some gang. His lips dipped down and he looked back at her, his hand moving to her shoulder.

"You know, I've heard this street is very dangerous, Lenalee. Be careful." Allen said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, concern filling those translucent and scintillate irises.

"Allen, I've lived on this street since I was a child. I'll be fine." Lenalee said, simply, pushing his 'pointless' concerns away as she tried to open the door.

Allen saw something move from the corner of his eyes and turned to look, but there were so many people that he could pick one out from the other. When Lenalee got out of his car he saw many heads turn and he did NOT like the look in their eyes. He felt dirty just seeing them looking at Lenalee in such a disgusting way. He unbuckled and stepped out of his car, catching some guy walking her way. She looked at him in confusion.

Sternly, she said, "Allen."

The white-haired man merely ignored her, walking over to her and standing close to her side. He could feel her hair tickle his cheek. All movement from any guy walking her way stopped, but he earned many glares. He disregarded those men. Lenalee opened the gate to her yard and allowed Allen to access her territory. He closed the gate behind him, making sure it clicked. It didn't matter much. Anyone could hop over it because it only went to Allen's upper thighs and it didn't lock either.

Walking up the brick path, Allen followed Lenalee to her front door, a light flickering on. It was nifty that she had a motion light. That way if someone tried to break in or approached her house you'd be able to tell. When they got to the door, Allen grabbed her wrist and gently turned her around to face him.

"What?" Lenalee asked, eyebrow quirked up. "This place isn't dangerous. I lived here for a long time and no one has ever broken into my house or attempted to hurt me."

"But it's happened to other people. Gatekeeper Street is a place for gangs and drug dealing now. Has been for three years." Allen replied briskly, eyeing their surroundings. The men were still looking at Lenalee woefully and at Allen like he was an obstacle in their way.

"How would you know that?"

"The news channel, newspaper, Lavi, friends, people." Allen said curtly, placing both hands on her shoulder. "I know you've lived here for some time, Lenalee, but it's still possible you could get hurt. I don't want that to happen, not to anyone, and especially not to you."

Lenalee rubbed her arm, offering a strained smile. "The place is kinda creepy at night." she admitted.

Allen dug through his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Lenalee almost laughed because it was a torn paper from a blank music sheet. Still, she took it uncertainly. "What's this?"

"My number." Allen murmured.

"I already have it."

"No, you have my office number. That is my home phone and my personal cell phone number. Call me paranoid, but I'd rather be paranoid than have something happen to you."

Lenalee stared at the paper for the longest time. She was at a loss for words, but Allen was not. He had a whole speech set, but he wanted to keep this brief. "Call me if you need anything." Allen said strictly, glancing around once more. "And if something happens or if you're worried something might happen. Don't hesitate to call me, or text. Okay?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes passionately. Allen tightened his grip on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "I'm serious, Lenalee. Promise me you will."

Lenalee sighed, patting Allen's cheek playfully. "If anything happens I'll give ya a ring."

"Don't forget I live only four miles away from you. If you have to, come to my house. You're welcomed anytime. Do you understand?"

Lenalee felt obligated to nod, to respond. Allen really cared about her. He was taking the time to go the extra mile to make sure she would be safe. It touched her heart. Truly, it warmed her. "Yes, Allen, I understand."

"The same goes for your friend Miranda." Allen smiled warmly. "There's an extra slip for her with all my numbers, just in case. She's welcomed at my house anytime too... And Lenalee?" Lenalee was more tentative now. "Thanks for coming to my house for dinner. I appreciate it. It can get lonely sometimes and you were a big help. I owe you."

Lenlaee wore a bashful smile, a sheepish blush crawling on her face as she nervously rubbed her arm again. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Allen's eyes widened for a brief second, but Lenalee saw this. Why was he so shocked? But his smile became more genuine, if possible, as he cupped both her cheeks. "Yeah, I suppose so. That's exactly why I'm looking out for you." Allen murmured, kissing both her cheeks, a blush of his own spreading across his face. "Now go inside and lock the door. Get some rest. You got a lot of work ahead of you."

Caught in the moment, Lenalee nodded slowly, eyes wide. Her heart probably wasn't doing this, but it felt like it was pounding in her chest. Faster and faster. Faster. _Faster_! It was too much. The feeling, the simple touch, his warm, tender lips on her cheeks. God, what'd she do if he ever did kiss her? Die from a meltdown, that's what! She walked in her house, locking the door and pacing over to her couch. She found Miranda laying there, fast asleep. Swooning, she fell to her knees and sat on the floor, bringing them up to her chest as she unfolded the paper.

"I can't believe I have Allen's personal numbers..."

Allen made sure the door was indeed locked, then walked over to the garage. He peeked through the window. Komui wasn't home. Lenlaee already mention Komui was the only one with a car in her house. Lenalee hasn't bought one of her own yet and Miranda was too busy trying to find a job to worry about buying a car. Allen might be able to fix that, but before he thought about all that, he walked back to his car. He got this ominous and eerie feeling from this street. Something was unpleasant here. If he could, he'd force Lenalee to move out now, but he doesn't see that happening. Just to be sure he was merely paranoid, though, he drove around the block until he was at the end of Gatekeeper Street, parked in the dark shadows and watching Lenalee's house from afar,making sure no one tried breaking in. He made sure nothing would happen to her. And he stayed there almost all night, until Komui got home at 4:37 AM. Even then... Allen was wary about leaving, but he was glad that nothing happened, nor did anyone try anything. Still, this uncomfortable feeling nagged him. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Lenalee.

* * *

**Okay, I'm still trying to figure out the year for this story's setting, but when I do I'll let everyone know. Anyway, I'm adding the dates from now on, too, so I'll be going back through my previous chapters and adding those. Soon, I hope. I really hoped you liked this chapter, despite having no song. LIke always, please leave a review and I'll try to respond to all of you. Good luck with your day and best of wishes!**


End file.
